Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites
by s-damon-s
Summary: Un voyage pour enquêter sur la mort d'un être cher peut cacher d'autres motivations. La mort n'est jamais facile à accepter... Et si finalement ce qu'ils avaient cherché tout ce temps c'était une chance de lui dire toutes ces choses passées sous silence ?
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T parce que le sujet est morbide, et parce que Cid ne sait pas être poli.

Disclaimer: Tout est à Square Enix, exceptés les méchants ('sont à mouah, nyurk nyurk) et l'histoire of course. En revanche le titre « Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites » est emprunté à Marc Levy et cet emprunt n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire.

Genre: Plusieurs en fait: drame, romance, policier (hem, une tentative du moins.) et peut-être une sorte de conte de fée (mais il faut chercher). Oh, et il y a beaucoup de flashback, ils sont en italiques.

Résumé: Un voyage pour enquêter sur la mort d'un être cher peut cacher d'autres motivations. La mort n'est jamais facile à accepter... Et si finalement ce qu'ils avaient cherché tout ce temps c'était une chance de lui dire toutes ces choses passées sous silence ?

Pour information, cette histoire n'est pas extrêmement longue, j'espère que vous aimerez. :)

**Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites.**

* * *

« _Je croyais apprendre à vivre, j'apprenais à mourir_. »

Léonard De Vinci

* * *

Prologue_: Triste jour_

Le Seventh Heaven avait fermé ses portes plus tôt que prévu. Les clients avaient été patiemment mais fermement remerciés et Tifa Lockheart, la gérante, avait pris le temps de ranger les chaises et nettoyer un peu. Le silence était pesant alors qu'elle s'activait rapidement. Elle semblait nerveuse, ailleurs, elle cassa deux verres en les attrapant, comme si sa main avait refusé de se fermer sur eux.

Alerté par le bruit de verre brisé, Cloud Strife, ex-Soldier et meilleur ami d'enfance de Tifa, fit irruption dans le bar. Il soupira et expédia Tifa à l'étage, lui conseillant de prendre une douche pour se détendre, il finirait de tout ranger. Tifa accepta de bonne grâce et disparut à l'étage.

-Regarde Tifa, j'ai fait un dessin pour papa, fit Marlène en se plantant devant elle.

Tifa jeta un coup d'œil rapide au dessin et adressa un sourire un peu faux à la petite fille avant de continuer sa route non sans avoir caressé doucement les cheveux de l'enfant pour ne pas la vexer. Marlène soupira et retourna dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Denzel.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Cloud continuait le rangement en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil nerveux à la pendule. Les aiguilles avançaient lentement: huit heures, huit heures cinq, dix... Il avait l'impression qu'elles n'atteindraient jamais la demie. Il l'espérait autant qu'il le redoutait.

Trois jours plus tôt, Nanaki les avait joints pour leur demander si une réunion d'Avalanche pouvait avoir lieu au Seventh Heaven. Inquiet qu'on fasse appel de nouveau à leur groupe de résistance, Cloud avait accepté immédiatement. Nanaki n'avait rien dit de plus et l'avait prié d'appeler Vincent Valentine et Cid Highwind, il s'occuperait des autres.

Le rendez-vous était fixé à huit heures trente, et il avait été tendu toute la journée. Son humeur sombre avait malgré lui influencé Tifa, la rendant stressée et irritable, chose plutôt rare si on considérait la douceur habituelle de la jeune femme. Mais Cloud ne présageait rien de bon venant de ce rendez-vous.

Vers huit heures vingt-cinq, Barret Wallace fit son apparition et accueillit en riant sa fille adoptive Marlène dans ses bras musclés. Cid entra quelques instants plus tard en usant de jurons hauts en couleur comme à son habitude. Il fut instantanément suivi par le sombre Vincent Valentine qui les salua à peine, se postant dans un coin de la pièce sans rien dire. Tifa redescendit l'air plus détendue mais toujours un peu inquiète, elle alla se poster contre le bar, juste à côté de Cloud. Denzel descendit à son tour et se plaça non loin d'eux. Cid faisait la conversation à lui tout seul, racontant les péripéties qu'il avait rencontrées. Mais pas même son naturel ne ramena la tranquillité. Ils le sentaient tous à des degrés différents, mais ils savaient que Nanaki allait leur annoncer quelque chose de grave.

Reeves interrompit le silence qui s'était installé en entrant dans le bar. Il les salua d'un sourire avant de s'installer à une table à côté d'eux tous.

Ils n'attendaient plus que Yuffie et le personnage principal: Nanaki.

Ce dernier arriva vers neuf heures moins le quart. Il poussa la porte du bar d'un coup de patte et vint se poster devant eux. En voyant l'air affligé qu'il arborait, tous surent qu'ils avaient eu raison. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé ou du moins était sur le point d'arriver.

-Mes chers amis, merci d'avoir répondu tous présents, s'inclina-t-il.

-Nous devrions attendre Yuffie, intervint Tifa, elle va beaucoup nous en vouloir si nous commençons sans elle.

-Je crois que cette fois-ci elle ne nous en voudra pas, répondit Nanaki.

Il avait l'attention de tous, mais il cherchait les bons mots. Plusieurs fois il ouvrit la gueule et la referma, incapable d'aller au bout.

-Je ne sais comment vous annoncer cette si triste nouvelle, avoua-t-il. Moi-même j'ai été très affecté et j'ai dû passer outre ma douleur pour voyager jusqu'ici.

-Bon dieu de merde ! s'impatienta Cid. Que s'est-il passé Nanaki ?

-Il y a trois jours, il y a eu un accident, une bousculade...

Nanaki s'assit et baissa la tête.

-Yuffie Kisaragi est morte.

Le silence suivit sa déclaration, un silence lourd, écrasant. Tifa s'agrippa au comptoir, tentant de bouger mais n'y parvenant pas.

-N-non, balbutia-t-elle. Ça ne peut pas...

-C'est malheureusement la sinistre vérité, trancha Nanaki. Son corps était trop endommagé pour être réparé. Mais soyez sûre que sa dernière pensée fut pour nous tous.

Tifa tenta de s'appuyer sur le tabouret de bar mais il lui échappa pour tomber dans un grand fracas. Elle manqua de s'écrouler sur elle-même mais Cloud la rattrapa avant. Elle éclata en sanglot, se débattant pour qu'il la lâche. Elle hurla de douleur lorsqu'enfin il parvint à la ceinturer contre lui. Il avait le regard vide, fixé sur le sol, mais les reflets scintillants de ses yeux Mako n'étaient que larmes retenues.

-Bon sang, notre ninja, souffla Barret en s'asseyant brutalement, le regard hagard.

Marlène se serra contre lui pour cacher ses larmes et il l'enlaça machinalement. Seuls les sanglots de Tifa brisaient le silence. Denzel se laissa tomber le long du bar, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il essayait de comprendre comment son amie et complice avait pu jouer ce tour-là.

Les autres étaient immobiles, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que Nanaki éclate de rire avant de faire entrer Yuffie. Assurément la jeune ninja serait entrée triomphante, et aurait accepté leurs reproches mauvais en riant. Mais Yuffie n'entrerait pas, pas cette fois.

C'était une mauvaise blague.

-Son corps sera rendu à la Rivière de la Vie dans deux jours, Godo nous convie à partager la douleur des Wutaïans.

Des funérailles. L'histoire prenait du concret.

Reeves se leva brusquement et sortit sans rien dire, en claquant brutalement la porte. Les vitres tremblèrent mais le silence reprit ses droits.

-Yuffie, souffla soudain Cid... ma petite Yuffie est... morte ?

Les yeux de Cid étaient embués, et le désespoir sur son visage était le rictus le plus douloureux du monde. Il ressemblait à un père auquel on apprend la perte de son enfant. Il s'appuya sur la chaise devant lui alors que Nanaki acquiesçait silencieusement, avec tout le respect et la tristesse qu'il portait.

Mais Cid envoya valser la chaise et se jeta sur l'animal.

-Tu mens ! beugla-t-il. Tu mens sale sac-à-puces !

Vincent Valentine surgit de l'ombre et attrapa Cid pour le rejeter à distance de Nanaki. Cid revint à la charge contre l'homme en rouge, la douleur sur son visage se mêlait désormais à des larmes.

-Maîtrise-toi Cid, ordonna Vincent. Nous sommes tous affligés, et je ne crois pas que Nanaki s'amuserait à nous raconter une telle chose.

-Que je me maîtrise ? releva l'aviateur avec mépris. Yuffie est morte ! Elle reviendra plus jamais... termina-t-il alors que sa voix se perdait.

Vincent le lâcha et baissa ses yeux rouges sangs. Cid sembla se réveiller et le bouscula.

-Et toi l'insensible, ça ne te fait rien hein ? T'es tellement au-dessus de tout ça ! Après tout qu'est-ce que t'en avais à faire d'elle ? Elle était rien pour toi hein ? Juste un caillou dans tes grandes bottes en or !

Vincent devint subitement menaçant, passant d'un visage impassible à une colère noire. Ses orbes habituellement rouge carmin étaient désormais noirs, et son visage n'exprimait que la haine. Il projeta Cid à travers la pièce et le ramassa pour le plaquer en hauteur contre le mur.

-Ne redis jamais ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix lourde de colère mais encore un peu maîtrisée.

-Vincent ! l'interpela Nanaki.

Il lâcha Cid et tourna les talons pour quitter le Seventh Heaven.

Yuffie Kisaragi était morte, et c'était comme si elle avait emporté toute la joie qu'elle avait l'habitude de répandre avec elle.

Et ce soir, le Septième Ciel ressemblait étrangement aux Enfers.


	2. Rivière de larmes

Rating: T parce que le sujet est morbide, et parce que Cid ne sait pas être poli.

Résumé: Un voyage pour enquêter sur la mort d'un être cher peut cacher d'autres motivations. La mort n'est jamais facile à accepter... Et si finalement ce qu'ils avaient cherché tout ce temps c'était une chance de lui dire toutes ces choses passées sous silence ?

Rappel: L'usage de l'italique indique un flash back.

* * *

Chapitre un_: Rivière de larmes._

Ils étaient tous venus. Ils étaient là pour elle, pour lui dire adieu. Ils ne s'adressèrent que peu ou pas la parole.

Cloud dut soutenir Tifa car elle titubait. La nausée ne l'avait plus quittée depuis l'annonce, et Cloud avait été trop empli de chagrin pour prendre convenablement soin d'elle. Alors il faisait de son mieux, la serrant contre lui d'une main, et se laissant broyer l'autre par Denzel qui essayait d'être aussi fort que lui en retenant ses larmes trop nombreuses.

Barret portait Marlène et lui remémorait à mi-voix toutes les fois où il avait eu envie de botter le cul de Yuffie Kisaragi. Marlène parvint à sourire parmi ses larmes, se souvenir de son amie lui faisait du bien.

Shera, la femme de Cid, tentait de faire bonne figure, mais ses yeux rougis la trahissaient. Cid ne tenait pas en place et beuglait pour un oui ou un non. Parfois, il s'arrêtait brutalement, et ses larmes reprenaient alors qu'il murmurait des choses dont le seul mot compréhensible était « Yuffie ».

Nanaki était posté aux côtés de Godo, le père de Yuffie que la douleur rendait petit et sans charisme, comme une marionnette sans marionnettiste.

Reeves se tenait un peu à l'écart, de temps en temps, il levait la tête vers le ciel bleu et fermait les yeux, comme pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

A quelques mètres derrière la foule, Vincent Valentine observait silencieusement toute l'agitation dénuée de bruit. Quelques chuchotements montaient parfois, des larmes coulaient souvent, et il ne se sentit pas à sa place. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer, pas même pour Yuffie. Et il avait encore moins de choses à dire. L'étau qui retenait son cœur s'était comme resserré depuis plusieurs jours. Les mots de Cid l'avaient blessé plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'avouer. Penser qu'il était insensible à la mort de cet être si extraordinaire qu'était Yuffie, c'était l'insulter gravement. Car à cet instant précis, rien ne le touchait plus que de savoir que son corps sans vie était là quelque part non loin. Il ne pourrait pas la voir une dernière fois, pas même pour s'assurer que le cauchemar était bien réel. Il ferma les yeux.

Un rire cristallin vint le déranger. Il fronça les sourcils sans rouvrir les yeux.

-Hey Vinnie, tu joues à cache-cache avec quelqu'un ?

-Yuffie..? souffla-t-il en rouvrant brusquement les paupières.

Il constata qu'il n'était plus sur la grande place de Wutaï proche de la Rivière de la Vie mais dans une prairie où des fleurs multicolores s'agitaient sous une légère brise.

Il vit Yuffie s'approcher de lui et la dévisagea sans comprendre. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec toi, dit-elle. Une autre fois ?

Il acquiesça sans pouvoir rien dire, subjugué par le soulagement que la voir lui offrait.

-Je dois y aller, à bientôt Vinnie, amuse-toi bien, reprit-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue.

Il ne sentit rien, retour à la réalité.

Une unique larme s'échappa et il l'essuya sur la joue que Yuffie avait embrassée.

-Vincent ? l'appela doucement Nanaki. Godo aimerait que tu viennes dire adieu à Yuffie de plus près. Il dit que c'était très important pour elle que tu sois là.

Il accepta et suivit son ami à quatre pattes jusqu'à la civière sur le sol où une Yuffie endormie, paisible pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, reposait. Il s'agenouilla et caressa sa joue. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce tableau. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là, si proche de partir, c'était à lui de partir, c'était toujours à lui de la laisser seule et non l'inverse.

Il se releva et fendit la foule pour échapper à la douleur, il ne supporterait pas une minute de plus.

Il entendit les chants funèbres alors que la civière était amenée à la rivière, il ne se retourna pas. Il ne se retournerait plus jamais.

Parce que Yuffie ne serait plus là pour le rappeler.

* * *

_-Hey Vinnie ! Où tu vas comme ça ?_

_-Tu n'es pas obligée de me rattraper à chaque fois que je m'en vais Yuffie, soupira-t-il._

_La jeune ninja sourit et croisa les bras._

_-Et qui te rattraperait si je ne le faisais pas ?_

_-Personne, reconnut-il. Mais je pourrai peut-être aspirer à la paix._

_-Oh allez Vinnie, fais pas le rabat-joie, on va fêter notre victoire au bar de Tifa, viens !_

_Elle lui avait fait le coup des yeux qui brillent d'excitation, ceux qui vous supplient de faire une heureuse. Et il avait cédé, comme souvent, à son nouveau caprice. Yuffie n'était pas la personne avec laquelle il passait le plus de temps dans le groupe Avalanche, mais elle était celle qui le ramenait toujours à ceux qu'elle aimait appeler leurs amis. Et il aimait la croire parfois, se dire qu'il avait des gens qui l'appréciaient. C'était là tout le charme de Yuffie, elle savait vivre et faire vivre._

* * *

Reeves resta bien après les autres, les yeux fixés sur la Rivière qui avait englouti sa complice. Il s'assit dans la pelouse et se demanda sérieusement comment on avance après une telle douleur. Yuffie avait été si gentille avec lui, toujours là pour rire et s'amuser, toujours là pour lui pardonner ses traîtrises et ses tours farfelus. Enfantine, joyeuse et toujours à fanfaronner, agacer, et parler. Comment une telle force de la Nature avait-elle pu s'éteindre ?

Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur dans une mauvaise opération. Mais on ne l'avait pas loupé assez pour le tuer, et il devait vivre à jamais avec ce cœur malade, épuisé, entaillé. Il n'y aurait plus de mission, plus de sauvetage, plus de combat, c'était fini. Yuffie venait d'emmener sa foi avec elle, et il espérait qu'au moins elle lui servirait plus à elle qu'à lui.

Et au fond, peut-être n'attendait-il que l'ouverture d'une porte qui l'aurait dissimulée depuis le début à leurs yeux embués.

Elle si jeune, si belle, si pleine de vie, elle les devançait tous, vieux fous qu'ils étaient.

* * *

-Vincent, Vincent réveille-toi... C'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il se redressa en sursaut, essoufflé. Il se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant. Son ventre se noua, et il ferma les yeux en sentant des larmes s'y précipiter.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie Yuffie ? souffla-t-il. C'est trop rapide, trop injuste... Tu ne méritais pas ça.

-T'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien Vincent, lui répondit la voix fantomatique.

-Comment en être sûr ?

-Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

Il retomba sur le dos et observa les étoiles par la fenêtre.

-Rendors-toi, murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil le trouva vite, mais il fut agité.

* * *

Cid shoota dans un caillou qui termina sa course dans l'eau. Il continua sa route sans but, il avait quitté le vaisseau depuis deux heures, partant errer dans la campagne Wutaïenne. Il ne savait même pas s'il savait rentrer, ni même s'il en avait envie. On lui avait arraché sa Yuffie avant qu'il ne lui dise toutes ces choses qu'on n'ose dire aux vivants mais qu'on rêve d'avouer aux morts.

Il avait passé son temps à lui crier dessus, à la faire cible de ses jurons ou de ses humeurs, oubliant à quel point elle comptait. Yuffie c'était la gamine insupportable, toujours dans ses pattes à jubiler ou le taquiner, Yuffie c'était la jeunesse et la naïveté, l'enquiquineuse parfaite. Dieu ce qu'il avait pu la maudire, elle, et ses idées farfelues. Il ne comptait plus les altercations, allant de la fois où elle avait repeint son engin à celle où elle avait eu le mal de l'air au point de ne pouvoir se retenir de souiller son sol tout neuf.

Yuffie, c'était celle qui l'agaçait à le forcer à être galant avec Shera, lui il n'osait pas ces choses-là. C'était également celle qui organisait des fêtes idiotes où l'alcool déliait les langues et faisait danser. C'était celle qui pouvait se relever plus vite que tout le monde d'un coup dur pour motiver à aller de l'avant, au risque de passer pour une insensible. Yuffie, elle préférait être considérée comme une mauvaise personne si ça pouvait sauver des vies.

Yuffie, c'était un peu comme sa fille. Il lui avait appris à conduire des engins volants, montré les combats avec des armes à feu, enseigné la danse dans les règles, appris des milliers de jurons nouveaux, il l'avait même initiée aux joies de faire des ricochets. Yuffie, c'était la gamine apeurée qui lui avait broyé la main pendant un quart d'heure avant que son cavalier pour la fête annuelle de Wutaï n'arrive, c'était l'insupportable surexcitée qui avait fini en larmes dans ses bras lorsque son cavalier était parti pour une autre danseuse des mois plus tard, c'était la petite fille désespérée qu'il avait veillé nuits et jours alors que Vincent était porté disparu après l'explosion d'Oméga.

Yuffie, c'était comme sa fille, et on la lui avait arraché avant qu'il n'ait pu songer qu'un jour peut-être il allait falloir qu'il lui dise à quel point elle comptait.

A quel point il l'aimait.

Il shoota dans un nouveau caillou qui rebondit sur l'eau en ricochet. Il tomba à genoux, se cachant le visage dans les mains. La douleur était trop forte, chaque chose la lui rappelait.

-Hey Cid, arrête de pleurer et bouge tes fesses !

Il se redressa et regarda partout autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, son imagination était-elle cruelle à ce point ?

-Mais quelle larve, tu vas bouger ou c'est moi qui te botte le cul ? Ta femme t'attend !

-Yu... Yuffie ? Où es-tu ?

-Bouge Cid, ne perds pas ta vie. Tu me retrouveras.

-Comment ?

-Prends au Nord, elle t'attend au sommet de la colline de Wutaï.

Cid cherchait toujours d'où venait la voix de Yuffie. Mais il ne la vit pas.

-Au Nord Cid, répéta-t-elle.

Il l'appela, mais elle ne répondait plus, elle était partie... encore.

Le cœur lourd, il regarda la position du soleil puis sa montre, puis estima la direction du Nord avant de se mettre en marche.

* * *

Rassurez-vous, il y aura plus "d'action" dans le chapitre prochain.

Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	3. Premiers doutes

Rating: T parce que le sujet est morbide, et parce que Cid ne sait pas être poli.

Résumé: Un voyage pour enquêter sur la mort d'un être cher peut cacher d'autres motivations. La mort n'est jamais facile à accepter... Et si finalement ce qu'ils avaient cherché tout ce temps c'était une chance de lui dire toutes ces choses passées sous silence ?

Rappel: L'usage de l'italique indique un flash back.

* * *

Chapitre deux_: Premiers doutes_

_Un mois plus tard_

« Bienvenue sur le répondeur à Vinnie. Il est parti bouder dans un coin mais vous en faites pas il écoute toujours sa messagerie, alors oubliez pas, après le bip, vous... -Yuffie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone ? BIP »

Vincent ferma douloureusement les yeux, il n'avait pu se résoudre à changer le message d'accueil. L'enthousiasme de Yuffie dans toute sa splendeur, son humour aussi... C'était une trace inestimable, une preuve qu'elle avait un jour été là, toute proche, à portée de main.

Il savait que Cid l'appelait parfois, juste pour entendre la messagerie. Alors il ne répondait pas quand il voyait son nom s'afficher. De toute façon, l'aviateur n'avait rien à lui dire. Reeve avait eu tendance à le faire aussi au début, puis il avait cessé d'appeler, pas même pour essayer de prendre ou donner des nouvelles.

Tifa et Cloud avaient tenté de maintenir un lien avec lui, mais peu à peu il s'était retiré, s'effaçant jour après jour de leurs vies.

-Vincent c'est Reeve, je sais que ça fait un moment mais j'ai été pas mal occupé. J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose, je serai à ton manoir demain dans la journée.

Il soupira et referma le clapet de son portable avant de le glisser dans l'une de ses poches. Il attrapa son verre de vin et en but une gorgée puis sombra dans ses pensées.

Un mois jour pour jour qu'elle avait disparu, son corps si frêle emporté par les eaux tumultueuses. Il faisait des cauchemars, au moins autant qu'avant la disparition de Chaos. Mais chaque nuit, la douce voix de Yuffie le rendormait, essayant de le rassurer. Il avait l'impression d'être fou à l'entendre ainsi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à essayer d'ignorer cette voix, Yuffie lui parlait, elle était comme encore vivante, encore là pour l'ennuyer, au point cette fois-ci de le rendre fou.

* * *

_-Lâche-moi les basques, espèce de mioche à palourdes vicieuses ! beugla Yuffie en s'écartant vivement d'un jeune brun. Tu me retouches encore et je me sers de toi comme plante verte mais sans les feuilles si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_Le môme sembla soudain paniqué, et il prit ses jambes à son cou, quittant le bar sans demander son reste. Satisfaite, Yuffie mit ses mains sur les hanches et afficha un air arrogant destiné à faire baisser les yeux à quiconque la dévisageait. Une fois sa suprématie affichée, elle tourna les talons et retourna s'asseoir au bar à côté de Vincent._

_-Pourquoi dois-tu toujours te faire remarquer ? soupira-t-il._

_-Je ne me fais pas remarquer, je crie, rectifia-t-elle. Crier est bon pour la santé morale, tu devrais essayer à l'occasion._

_Il leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de vin._

_-Comment tu fais pour boire ce truc infâme ? grimaça-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son verre de rouge. On dirait que tu bois du sang. Tu me diras, ça va avec la cape et le cercueil._

_-Yuffie, grinça-t-il._

_-Respire Vinnie, ça s'appelle de l'humour. H, u, m, mour, un peu comme amour tu vois ? En parlant d'amour, t'en es où ? T'as repéré une jolie fille dans la salle ?_

_Il secoua la tête, exaspéré. Mais Yuffie insista et il craqua, comme toujours lorsqu'elle lui portait sur les nerfs. C'était plus que ce que ses terminaisons nerveuses pouvaient supporter._

_-Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu repérer une jolie fille ici étant donné que hormis Tifa et toi, il n'y a aucune fille._

_-Et elle là-bas ?_

_Vincent observa la personne désignée et leva un sourcil sceptique vers Yuffie._

_-C'est un homme aux cheveux longs Yuffie, déplora-t-il._

_-En tout cas ce n'est pas la galanterie qui t'étouffe..._

_-Et pourquoi ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander._

_-« Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu repérer une jolie fille ici étant donné que hormis Tifa et toi, il n'y a aucune fille », l'imita-t-elle en riant._

_Vincent lui adressa un regard blasé mais ne répondit pas, il y avait des limites. Elle avait déjà réussi à lui faire parler de relations, elle n'allait pas en plus lui faire dire qu'il la trouvait jolie. Il avait une réputation._

_-Vincent, Vincent, Vincent, soupira-t-elle. Si seulement tu m'invitais à danser. Je suis sûre que tu danses mieux que l'autre mioche._

_Il ne répondit pas mais leva l'une de ses bottes pointues vers elle. Yuffie sourit et sauta au bas de son siège._

_-Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois qu'on fait la fête, tu mettras d'autres chaussures et tu pourras me faire danser._

_Il lui adressa un regard qui voulait clairement dire à quel point il ne la trouvait pas drôle. Elle élargit son sourire, puis, après un signe de main, elle était partie à l'autre bout de la salle pour embêter Cid et Barret._

* * *

Reeve entra dans le manoir sans avoir signalé sa présence. Il traversa le Hall et monta les escaliers familiers jusqu'à l'étage où il prit un couloir sur sa droite pour frapper à la troisième porte à gauche. Vincent l'autorisa à entrer et l'ex-Turk s'exécuta rapidement.

Il salua son ami et s'assit sur une chaise vacante en face de Vincent, posant sa sacoche sur la grande table.

-Tu as un ordinateur disponible ? s'enquit-il en fouillant sa sacoche.

Vincent acquiesça et se leva pour lui attraper l'un des ordinateurs portables qui n'était pas utilisé pour la vidéo surveillance du manoir. Il le déposa devant Reeve mais ne se rassit pas.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire, expliqua Reeve en branchant son matériel à l'ordinateur.

-Je ne crois pas que fouiller tout Wutaï pourrait la ramener de la mort, souffla amèrement Vincent en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

-Certes, mais dans ce cas, comment explique-tu ça ?

Vincent se tourna et vit que Reeve lui tendait son téléphone. Il leva un sourcil, sceptique.

-Appuie sur la touche d'appel et écoute.

Vincent hésita et attrapa le téléphone. Il vit que Reeve avait sélectionné le numéro de Yuffie et il sentit la douleur le reprendre.

-Je ne crois pas qu'appeler le téléphone d'une morte ait un quelconque avenir, se buta Vincent.

-Appelle, ordonna Reeve.

Vincent soupira mais accepta d'appuyer sur la touche appel, il ne risquait rien, pas même le répondeur ne se mettrait en route. Toute personne décédée était retirée du réseau dès que la famille déclarait la mort.

Il entendit une première tonalité et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ça... sonne ? articula-t-il, choqué. Ils ont réattribué son numéro ?

-Attends encore un peu.

« Hey ! Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Yuffie Kisaragi, la princesse ninja la plus sexy que vous connaissez ! Je suis partie botter le cul des méchants, alors laissez-moi un message et je verrai si j'ai envie de vous rappeler. Ciao ! BIP »

Vincent reposa le téléphone après avoir raccroché. Il leva les yeux vers Reeve, dans l'espoir d'une explication.

-Il y a deux possibilités, exposa Reeve. Soit Yuffie est toujours en vie mais malheureusement c'est imp...

-Passe à la deuxième, coupa Vincent en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

-Soit elle n'est pas morte comme on nous l'a dit.

Vincent fit volte-face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-La famille ne peut couper la ligne de la défunte si une enquête est ouverte sur la mort. La personne reste dans le réseau autant que ça puisse aider l'enquête, comme des ennemis qui appelleraient ou une boîte vocale suspecte. Si la ligne de Yuffie n'est toujours pas coupée, c'est qu'elle n'est pas morte de la façon qu'on nous a affirmé.

-A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Vincent, de plus en plus intéressé.

-J'ai un contact dans le palais de Wutaï, il m'a filé quelques codes et j'ai pu entrer dans leur base de données: journal de bord, vidéos de surveillance, livres de comptes, et tout le protocole. J'ai épluché le journal de bord à partir du jour de la mort de Yuffie, il y a bien eu la bousculade, mais Yuffie était déclarée disparue depuis trois jours avant. Et soudain elle réapparaît le lendemain de l'incident. Son corps est retrouvé sans vie sur les marches du palais et on en a déduit qu'elle était morte dans la bousculade et que le peuple l'avait restituée pendant la nuit.

-Et qu'y-a-t-il de suspect ?

-Tout. Yuffie n'a pas disparu comme elle pouvait le faire avec nous, le journal dit qu'un matin, sa chambre était ravagée et que personne n'a pu la retrouver. Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone et personne ne l'avait vu à Wutaï. Et soudain, elle réapparaît le lendemain de la bousculade, prétexte parfait pour cacher un assassinat tu ne crois pas ?

Vincent secoua la tête, essayant de chasser sa douleur pour rester lucide.

-Je crois que tu n'acceptes pas sa mort Reeve, soupira-t-il.

-Je me doutais que ça ne te suffirait pas, reprit l'ex-Turk. Alors j'ai des vidéos de surveillance qui devraient t'intéresser.

Vincent vint se placer derrière lui, résigné à supporter le délire de Reeve. Ce dernier lança une première vidéo qui montrait un simple couloir. Yuffie apparut sur l'écran et Vincent sentit l'étau se resserrer autour de son cœur. Elle fut arrêtée par un homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle qui l'attrapa brutalement par les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur. Ils virent Yuffie lui cracher à la figure et profiter qu'il s'essuie pour lui échapper en courant.

Vincent ne fit aucun commentaire, Reeve enclencha une nouvelle vidéo. La salle du trône se montra à eux, l'heure à l'écran indiquait qu'il était plus de minuit. Yuffie était assise au milieu de la pièce, elle semblait pleurer. Un homme entra dans le champ, le même que dans l'autre vidéo. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et pointa un doigt menaçant sur son visage alors qu'elle se débattait. Il la rejeta contre le sol et s'éloigna.

-J'ai encore d'autres vidéos où elle a des altercations avec cet homme, il l'a harcelé pendant un mois jusqu'au jour de la disparition de Yuffie.

-Tu as une vidéo ? s'enquit Vincent.

Reeve acquiesça et sélectionna le bon fichier qu'il lança.

Yuffie entra dans sa chambre et délaça ses chaussures pour les jeter dans un coin, elle enleva ensuite son bandeau et son attirail de guerrière avant d'enlever son t-shirt pour l'envoyer balader.

Un silence gêné se fit entre Reeve et Vincent alors qu'ils essayaient de se convaincre qu'il fallait décrocher leurs regards.

Elle passa derrière un paravent, à leur grand soulagement, et ressortit avec un large t-shirt noir qui lui tombait presque aux genoux. Vincent ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait dû visiter sa garde-robe, il reconnaissait ce t-shirt. Ça lui arracha un léger sourire.

Elle allait s'installer sur son grand lit quand elle s'arrêta, se figeant. Vincent ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en reconnaissant la silhouette de l'homme agressif entrer dans le cadre. Yuffie semblait avoir une discussion violente avec lui et elle lui jeta sa lampe. Il l'évita et attrapa Yuffie qui se débattit de son mieux. Elle parvint à lui échapper et il la poursuivit. Elle fit tomber des choses pour mettre de l'espace entre eux mais il parvint à la faire tomber, elle se cogna contre une table et s'écroula.

L'écran se coupa et Vincent se redressa.

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

-En tant que princesse, Yuffie avait le privilège que les caméras soient coupées à vingt-et-une heure, soupira Reeve.

-Mais enfin, toutes ces vidéos, personne d'autre ne les a vus ?

-Ils en ont vu quelques-unes, mais la moitié, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à les récupérer, elles ont été supprimées de la base de données commune et j'ai dû les reconstruire.

-Et alors ? Ce n'était pas assez évident pour eux ?

-Mon contact m'a expliqué que cet homme était un prétendant de Yuffie qui était devenu fou lorsqu'elle l'avait refusé. Godo ne le considérait pas comme une menace, il continuait de le loger, il espérait, d'après mon contact toujours, que Yuffie revienne sur sa décision. D'après la femme de chambre il faisait peur à Yuffie, elle suppliait son père quotidiennement pour qu'il soit chassé. Elle recevait des menaces de la part de notre belliqueux.

Vincent acquiesça pour lui signifier qu'il avait écouté attentivement, puis se mit à marcher de long en large, réfléchissant. Il tentait de garder la tête froide, mais Reeve avait raison, quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire.

-Yuffie mérite qu'on découvre qui lui a fait ça, déclara Reeve en rangeant son matériel.

-Si ça se trouve ça ne nous mènera à rien, c'est peut-être un simple hasard, soupira Vincent.

-Notre mystérieux agresseur n'est pas réapparu à Wutaï depuis la disparition de Yuffie, argua son ami avec un air déterminé.

-Il n'a plus aucune raison de prétendre au trône puisque Yuffie est morte. Et c'est justement parce qu'elle est morte qu'une telle aventure serait vaine.

Cela dit, Vincent tourna les talons pour partir. Reeve soupira et sortit son téléphone, il chercha un numéro et l'appela. Une messagerie s'éleva alors qu'il mettait le haut-parleur.

« Bienvenue sur le répondeur à Vinnie. Il est parti bouder dans un coin mais vous en faites pas il écoute toujours sa messagerie, alors oubliez pas, après le bip, vous... -Yuffie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone ? BIP »

Vincent s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Reeve venait de lui percer le cœur.

-Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à surmonter sa mort Vincent. Tu as gardé la messagerie qu'elle t'avait faite, et je sais que tu l'écoutes parfois, j'ai vu les photos qu'elle avait faites de nous tous avec elle, tu les as mises un peu partout, je sais aussi que tu projettes de retourner dans ton cercueil. Et je sais que tu as peur de souffrir une fois de plus en partant sur les traces d'un possible assassin... Mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle aurait préféré que tu venges sa mort plutôt que tu te laisses mourir ?

Vincent se tourna vers son vieil ami, le visage fermé. Reeve attendit patiemment que pour une fois il soit le premier à parler. Mais au bout de quelques longues minutes de silence, il reprit un peu de son argumentation:

-Yuffie était aussi mon amie, et ça fait mal de se dire qu'elle a été arrachée à la vie si tôt. Elle ne méritait pas un tel sort, et nous ne méritions pas de la perdre. Nous devons le faire pour elle, pour notre Yuffie.

-... Il faudra passer chercher Cid, répondit finalement Vincent. Il partirait au bout du monde pour elle, encore plus une fois que tu lui auras montré tout ça.

-Aller à Wutaï devrait tout d'abord suffire, répondit Reeve. Mais on peut passer chez Cid pour le prendre, son engin nous sera utile.

Vincent acquiesça :

-Nous partons demain à l'aube, préviens Cid que nous arriverons dans l'après-midi.

-Bien. Tu crois que nous devrions aussi prévenir les autres ?

-Ils n'en ont pas besoin pour l'instant.

Reeve en convint et chercha Cid dans sa liste de contacts alors que Vincent quittait la pièce.

L'homme en rouge se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer son prochain voyage. Un vertige l'interrompit en chemin et il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche.

-Vincent... lui souffla la voix de Yuffie.

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses reproches, pas maintenant. Il voulait la sauver une dernière fois, et ce même si son fantôme voulait l'en empêcher.

-Vinnie, ouvre les yeux, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'obéir et s'étonna de se retrouver au milieu d'une prairie. Il la reconnut, c'était la même que le jour de l'enterrement de Yuffie. Il la chercha des yeux et elle apparut non loin de lui, se matérialisant peu à peu. Elle finit par marcher jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

-Ne m'empêche pas de le faire, la pria-t-il.

Elle sourit, puis bougea doucement la tête pour lui signifier que non, elle ne l'en empêcherait pas. Il se sentit soulagé.

-Sois prudent Vincent.

Il hocha la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard.

-Je dois repartir, on m'attend. Prends soin de toi, sourit-elle tristement.

-Toi... toi aussi, articula-t-il non sans amertume.

Elle lui fit un léger clin d'œil, puis se jeta sur lui pour enlacer sa taille.

Il referma ses bras sur le vide et le couloir remplaça la prairie ensoleillée. Il s'appuya contre le mur et chercha son souffle, quelque part perdu dans la douleur.

-A bientôt Vinnie, souffla la voix de Yuffie.

* * *

*s'approche avec un mouchoir*

Alors ? Est-ce moins terrible ?

Au fait, autant le dire, je poste tous les deux soirs :)


	4. Sur ta route

Rating: T parce que le sujet est morbide, et parce que Cid ne sait pas être poli.

Résumé: Un voyage pour enquêter sur la mort d'un être cher peut cacher d'autres motivations. La mort n'est jamais facile à accepter... Et si finalement ce qu'ils avaient cherché tout ce temps c'était une chance de lui dire toutes ces choses passées sous silence ?

Rappel: L'usage de l'italique indique un flash back.

* * *

Chapitre trois_: Sur ta route_

Cid claqua la porte en usant de ses plus beaux jurons puis partit d'un pas décidé vers son hangar. Il resta un moment planté devant les engins, avant de s'installer sous le scooter volant maintenu en l'air pour réparation. C'était le scooter de Yuffie, elle l'avait cassé lors de sa dernière mission avec lui, et il l'avait traitée de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles alors qu'elle se retenait de rire, un air honteux -à moitié seulement- fiché sur le visage.

* * *

_-Mais enfin Cid ça n'est pas si grave, tenta-t-elle de relativiser. Après tout, avec toutes les matérias que j'ai récupéré, j'ai de quoi t'en racheter un_

_-M'en racheter un ? s'offensa Cid. C'était un modèle unique espèce de gamine irresponsable !_

_-Eh bien je te rembourserai. Tu auras de quoi racheter des pièces comme ça._

_Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, abasourdi par son audace. Elle avait réponse à tout._

_-Raah, va jouer ailleurs, tu m'emmerdes, conclut-il._

_-Oh allez vieil homme, ne fais pas la tête, ricana la jeune ninja en se mettant hors d'atteinte du coup de bâton._

_-Vire de là Yuffie, va enquiquiner quelqu'un d'autre !_

_-Quelle patience, se moqua-t-elle._

_Cid bouillonna et usa de quelques jurons et menaces pour lui courir après vers l'extérieur. Une fois qu'elle y fut, il ferma l'immense porte du hangar._

_Il n'était pas dit qu'on pouvait l'enquiquiner ainsi impunément._

Shera ouvrit la porte sur Vincent et Reeve. Elle les dévisagea, surprise, puis les laissa entrer.

-Cid ne t'a pas prévenu qu'on passait ? s'enquit Reeve une fois qu'elle les eut installés dans le salon devant des rafraîchissements.

-Il ne parle plus beaucoup depuis...

Shera s'arrêta net, cherchant ses mots. Reeve acquiesça.

-Nous sommes tous attristés par le départ de Yuffie.

-Ça le détruit, soupira-t-elle. J'aurai pensé que le temps l'aiderait à avancer, mais il n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Il passe ses journées dans le hangar, il ne dort plus dans notre chambre, et je le retrouve en train de pleurer au milieu de la nuit, des photos éparpillées partout autour de lui... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Elle secoua la tête, désespérée, puis cacha son visage larmoyant dans ses mains.

-Elle comptait tellement pour lui, souffla-t-elle. Il me disait parfois qu'elle était comme sa fille, qu'il aurait toujours du mal à voir qui que ce soit lui tourner autour, et qu'il se sentirait toujours obligé de l'engueuler à chaque fois qu'elle ne filait pas droit.

-C'est au sujet de Yuffie que nous sommes là Shera, annonça Vincent.

Elle se redressa et les observa un moment. Reeve soupira et se lança dans son récit alors que Vincent s'éclipsait pour aller chercher Cid.

Il le trouva en train de pester après le scooter de Yuffie dans le hangar. Le blond s'arrêta en le voyant et se leva d'un bond.

-Vincent, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, s'excusa-t-il avant même que Vincent n'ait pu le saluer. Je ne le pensais pas bien sûr, c'était cette putain de douleur. Yuffie t'adorait, et je sais que pour toi aussi ça a été vachement dur...

-Et ça l'est toujours, souffla Vincent.

Cid acquiesça tristement mais il se reprit vite.

-Bon, on va botter quelques culs ? Avoir un peu d'action ne me ferait pas de mal !

-Nous devons parler sérieusement de découvertes que Reeve a faites concernant la mort de Yuffie, avoua Vincent. Et la mission que nous te proposons suggérerait de se lancer à la recherche d'un possible meurtrier.

Cid écarquilla les yeux et dut se maintenir sur la rambarde derrière lui.

-Tu veux dire que notre Yuffie, quelqu'un l'aurait..?

Vincent acquiesça.

-Reeve est en train de raconter l'histoire à Shera, tu devrais venir.

Cid acquiesça, un éclair de haine au fond des yeux.

Si quelqu'un était responsable de la mort de Yuffie, il ferait un carnage de ce monde jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le coupable.

* * *

_-Vinniiiie ?_

_Vincent ignora son ton suppliant, concentré sur son livre. Mais Yuffie reprit quelques secondes plus tard, s'appuyant sur son accoudoir._

_-Vinniiiiiiie ?_

_Elle le redit, sur plusieurs tons différents, avec des nuances de voyelles, mais toujours avec la même façon de l'agacer._

_-Si tu me réponds pas, je me déshabille, menaça-t-elle._

_Il leva un regard exaspéré vers elle et Yuffie éclata de rire en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux, attrapant son livre au passage pour l'envoyer valser sur le canapé non loin._

_-J'ai un service à te demander, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant très sérieusement malgré la position embarrassante qu'elle imposait à Vincent._

_-Ça ne ferait que le troisième de la semaine, marmonna-t-il._

_-Trois services en une semaine ce n'est pas énorme, répliqua-t-elle._

_-Nous sommes mardi Yuffie, soupira-t-il._

_-Ah oui, ça alors j'aurai juré qu'on n'était pas ce jour-là..._

_Elle rit alors qu'il cachait plutôt bien son amusement._

_-Tu me le rends ce service ?_

_-S'il s'agit d'embêter un membre d'Avalanche c'est non, et si ça implique t'embrasser ou te toucher devant des gens, c'est non également._

_Yuffie se mordit la lèvre, ennuyée._

_-Et t'asseoir à côté de moi à un bar pour faire croire qu'on est ensembles, c'est non aussi ?_

_-Je ne ferai pas croire quoi que ce soit concernant une relation entre toi et moi, protesta-t-il calmement._

_-Mais ce gars il ne me lâche pas, répondit-elle avec une voix enfantine et une grimace boudeuse._

_-Demande à Reeve._

_-Déjà fait._

_-Il a dit non ?_

_- Il n'avait pas posé de conditions comme toi. Donc quand je lui ai demandé de se jeter sur moi en public, il est parti. J'ai pris ça pour un non._

_Elle haussa les épaules, comme si demander aux gens de se jeter sur elle pour échanger un baiser fougueux était tout à fait normal et rationnel._

_-Tu auras juste à me tenir la main, reprit-elle._

_-C'est non._

_-Mais comment je l'évince moi ?_

_-Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde._

_-Déjà essayé, il prend ça pour un encouragement à être plus assidu. Il croit que je veux qu'il me fasse la cour._

_-Oh je vois, vieille école ?_

_-Il m'a promis qu'il décapiterait tous ceux qui m'importunent, il a même dit qu'il provoquerait en duel quiconque s'opposera à notre amour, récita-t-elle avec un air blasé._

_-Cid devrait lui flanquer une trouille suffisante, va lui dire._

_Yuffie soupira et se leva de Vincent qui put enfin respirer normalement. Elle allait partir mais elle se tourna, songeuse._

_-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être vue avec toi ou tu es juste vieux jeu ?_

_Il secoua la tête et se pencha pour attraper son livre. Yuffie insista et il se résolut à lui donner une réponse._

_-Tu es trop jeune et agitée pour moi._

_-C'est une façon pour m'évincer sans avoir à avouer que tu ne me trouves pas belle ?_

_-Si je le pensais, je te l'aurai dit._

_-Et ça c'est une façon de me dire que tu me trouves belle ? rit-elle._

_Il lui adressa un bref regard lassé puis reprit sa lecture. Il n'entendit pas Yuffie revenir sur ses pas, mais il sentit ses lèvres se déposer brièvement sur sa joue. Il écarquilla les yeux mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà disparu._

* * *

Le Shera se posa à proximité de Wutaï et Reeve laissa ses soldats en charge du vaisseau alors que Cid, Vincent et lui se mettaient en marche vers la ville.

Ils eurent du mal à atteindre le palais, c'était jour de marché et les Wutaïans envahissaient les rues et ruelles, à la recherche des meilleurs prix. Une fois dans le grand Hall, un majordome vint à eux d'un pas rapide et agacé.

-Le Palais n'est pas ouvert au public, déclara-t-il sèchement.

-Ça tombe bien, on est dans le privé, répondit Reeve. Nous souhaitons parler au seigneur Godo.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

-Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Pas de rendez-vous, pas d'entrée, répliqua le majordome. Maître Godo est toujours très affecté par la mort de sa fille la princesse Yuffie Kisaragi. Il porte le deuil dans ses appartements privés.

-Nous le savons, nous sommes là pour elle, répondit Reeve. Yuffie était notre amie.

Le majordome sembla hésiter, les dévisageant, puis il poussa un léger soupir agacé.

-Je vais me référer à l'intendant, ne bougez pas.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et disparut par une porte discrètement dissimulée par deux pans de tapisseries. Reeve se tourna vers ses deux amis.

-Plutôt agressif pour un accueil, commenta-t-il.

-Godo doit craindre pour sa vie, déclara Vincent. Il y a plus de gardes dans ce Hall que la dernière fois que je suis venu.

-Tu étais déjà venu ? s'étonna Cid.

-Yuffie m'avait forcé à la suivre à Wutaï lors d'une mission que Reeve nous avait attribué, répondit Vincent.

-En tout cas, reprit Reeve, si Godo craint pour sa vie, c'est que lui aussi soupçonne des choses concernant la mort de sa fille.

Cid et Vincent acquiescèrent alors que le majordome revenait avec un homme d'un certain âge au sourire accueillant.

-Le seigneur Godo ne peut accueillir les amis de Yuffie Kisaragi aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il. Est-il possible que vous reveniez demain ?

-Putain de merde encore des délais, marmonna Cid. On veut le voir maintenant, ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Reeve leva une main pour le faire taire et s'inclina légèrement.

-Mes excuses, déclara-t-il. Mon ami est très impatient. Nous reviendrons demain pour nous entretenir avec le Seigneur Godo.

Après quelques politesses, les trois hommes rebroussèrent chemin et retrouvèrent la fourmilière humaine des rues.

-Godo n'est pas dans le palais, on nous a mentis, déclara Vincent.

-Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Reeve.

-Yuffie m'avait expliqué que lorsque son père est au palais, un drapeau blanc est suspendu au balcon de ses appartements et que lorsqu'il est absent, c'est un drapeau bleu-roi.

-Tu penses qu'on s'en est également pris à Godo ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais le drapeau est bleu-roi.

-Donc le père Godo n'est pas dans son donjon ? intervint Cid.

Vincent acquiesça. Reeve sembla alors songeur et ne reprit la parole que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils atteignaient le Shera.

-Je pense qu'entrer dans le palais pour aller chercher nous-mêmes les informations ne seraient pas une mauvaise idée.

Vincent et Cid le dévisagèrent un instant, mais le chef de la WRO reprenait le dessus. Ça n'était plus une simple mission, Reeve en faisait une affaire à résoudre coûte que coûte.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews-qui-sont-toujours-les-bienvenues-rappelons-le-tout-de-même ^^

**Lys9191** Je trouve ça amusant que tu ais pensé qu'elle ne soit pas morte… enfin, amusant n'est pas le mot ^^'

**666bulle** Alors rendez-vous tous les deux soirs :)

**lunastrelle** réponse bientôt :)


	5. Où tu es allée

Rating: T parce que le sujet est morbide, et parce que Cid ne sait pas être poli.

Résumé: Un voyage pour enquêter sur la mort d'un être cher peut cacher d'autres motivations. La mort n'est jamais facile à accepter... Et si finalement ce qu'ils avaient cherché tout ce temps c'était une chance de lui dire toutes ces choses passées sous silence ?

Rappel: L'usage de l'italique indique un flash back.

* * *

Chapitre quatre_: Où tu es allée_

Reeve était assis sur la seule chaise disponible dans la petite salle de conférence du Shera. Il écrivait depuis un moment sur des feuilles blanches, posant parfois des questions à Vincent sur ses connaissances du palais. Cid marchait de long en large, impatient.

-A quel point connais-tu le palais ? s'informa finalement Reeve.

-J'ai visité toutes les salles possibles et elle m'a montré quelques passages secrets. Je ne connais pas trop l'aile Ouest en revanche, elle me l'a juste faite traverser pour me mener aux appartements de son père. Elle a dit que c'était des bureaux.

-Pour ce soir, nous nous contenterons des appartements de Godo, conclut alors Reeve. Tu penses pouvoir y accéder ?

Vincent ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait parfaitement comment y aller mais il n'osait pas l'avouer. Le souvenir était précieux, il aurait aimé le garder pour lui.

* * *

_-Elle est belle ma chambre hein Vinnie ? s'enthousiasma Yuffie._

_Vincent acquiesça muettement, occupé à observer discrètement l'endroit. Un lit immense prenait un bon quart de la pièce, le long d'une grande fenêtre. Un peu plus loin, une porte fenêtre menait sur un grand balcon où Yuffie avait posé des bougies pour l'éclairer « de façon romantique » avait-elle dit. Le reste de la pièce était plutôt bien décorée, les couleurs de Wutaï ornaient la pièce et même le canapé y était assorti. Elle avait une télé en face de ce coin salon, et dans l'autre coin, trois immenses armoires cachaient le mur._

_-C'est moi qui ai tout décoré, avoue que ça t'impressionne, continua-t-elle._

_Vincent lui adressa un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne répondrait pas. Elle sourit et se jeta sur lui pour kidnapper son bras et l'entraîner vers le balcon. Il la laissa faire, de peur qu'elle n'hurle et n'ameute la moitié du palais en pleine nuit. Il n'était pas sensé être là, mais Yuffie avait insisté pour qu'il vienne lui dire bonne nuit, profitant de sa venue pour lui montrer sa chambre._

_Il fut aussi muet que d'habitude en découvrant Wutaï qui s'étendait sous le balcon de Yuffie, mais elle savait très bien qu'il appréciait la vue. Elle le lâcha pour aller s'appuyer contre la rambarde de pierre, écartant quelques bougies._

_-Godo voudrait que je condamne le balcon, il dit que c'est la porte ouverte aux malfrats et aux malotrus. Et le fait que je l'utilise pour sortir du palais discrètement ne lui plaît pas plus._

_-Il s'inquiète pour ta sécurité._

_-Ma sécurité est assurée par cette clef, répliqua-t-elle en sortant une petite clef de sa poche. C'est le seul exemplaire de la porte de mon balcon. Et il faudrait déjà trouver la serrure pour pouvoir l'utiliser, ajouta-t-elle avec malice._

_Vincent examina la porte et vit qu'en effet aucune serrure n'était visible._

_-Ce n'est tout de même pas prudent, reprit-il. La porte est en verre._

_-Les fenêtres aussi sont en verre, rétorqua-t-elle. On ne va pas condamner toutes les fenêtres du palais pour autant._

_Vincent retint un soupir exaspéré. Elle avait réponse à tout. Il se posta à côté d'elle. Yuffie semblait toujours fascinée par les lumières de sa ville, et elle était silencieuse pour une fois. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et tendit la petite clef._

_-Je te la donne, déclara-t-elle._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu es le seul homme mal intentionné que j'autorise à entrer dans ma chambre par le balcon, sourit-elle._

_-Je ne suis pas mal intentionné._

_-Tu gâches mon effet Vinnie._

_Il haussa les épaules et elle attrapa sa main pour mettre la clef dedans. Elle le força à refermer sa main dessus et lui adressa un sourire timide._

_-Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour tu en auras assez de broyer du noir tout seul. Et alors tu retrouveras cette clef, et tu viendras me rendre visite de toi-même, sans que j'aie besoin d'aller te botter l'arrière-train._

_Il acquiesça, un peu gêné, mais rangea la clef dans sa poche, se promettant de ne jamais la perdre. Ce n'était pas seulement une clef, c'était une promesse contre sa solitude._

_-Bon, et si on allait se coucher ? se reprit-elle soudain._

_Il en convint et ils rentrèrent. Elle ferma la porte du balcon à l'aide d'un petit verrou situé sous l'un des cadres de bois. Plusieurs cliquetis s'ensuivirent, correspondant sûrement à d'autres verrous. Elle referma le cadre pour le dissimuler et adressa un léger sourire à Vincent._

_Lorsqu'elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à son oreille l'emplacement de la serrure extérieure. Et elle profita de la proximité pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue._

* * *

Vincent avait toujours la clef, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'en séparer, même maintenant qu'elle n'était plus utile. Elle avait un symbole trop fort pour qu'il en arrive au désespoir de s'en séparer. C'était une promesse matérielle de Yuffie, l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle lui ait jamais dit.

Il soupira et sortit la clef de sa poche.

-C'est la clef du balcon de Yuffie, expliqua-t-il, elle me l'avait donné lors de notre venue à Wutaï.

-Pourquoi ? s'informa Cid, curieux.

-Peu importe, coupa Reeve en comprenant que Vincent souhaitait garder certains détails. Tu sauras comment aller jusqu'aux appartements de Godo ?

-Sûrement, affirma Vincent.

-Bien, approuva le chef des opérations. Cid, tu as un engin volant discret qui pourra l'amener jusqu'au balcon ?

-Je dois avoir un vieux skate volant quelque part, j'en ai pour peu de temps à le modifier, répondit l'aviateur en partant déjà.

-Vincent, tu dois fouiller tout ce qui peut être suspect et surtout tout ce qui se rapporte à Yuffie. Et si tu trouves la trace d'une enquête sur sa mort ou quelque chose concernant l'homme agressif, c'est bon à prendre.

Vincent acquiesça et Reeve sortit un petit appareil photo.

-Ça te sera utile pour récupérer les renseignements sans voler les papiers. Sois rapide, discret et efficace.

-Tu oublies que tu n'es pas le seul ex-Turk Reeve, répondit Vincent.

Il quitta la pièce pour aller se préparer.

* * *

Accéder au balcon ne fut pas chose difficile. Cid avait bien arrangé l'appareil, le bruit était tellement léger qu'il pouvait se confondre avec n'importe quel petit bourdonnement. Vincent cacha le skate dans la végétation du mur puis sortit la clef de la grande porte.

Il trouva vite la serrure, mais hésita longtemps à tourner la clef.

En entrant, il nota que la pièce avait changé mais il n'aurait su dire en quoi. Il s'attarda malgré lui sur la table de nuit où il vit deux cadres photos, l'un où Avalanche au complet souriait à l'objectif, et l'autre où il était au côté de Yuffie, elle s'agrippait à son bras en riant alors qu'il lui adressait un regard exaspéré. Il se souvenait du long combat qui avait précédé cette photo, elle l'avait fait céder à force de supplications bruyantes.

Il ouvrit ce cadre-là et en sortit la photo pour la glisser dans l'une de ses poches. Il observa le reste de la pièce, et comprit ce qui avait changé, Yuffie avait ajouté des teintes de rouge sur les murs. C'en fut trop et il quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

-Vincent... murmura la voix de Yuffie. Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de repousser les images qu'elle ranimait. Ça n'était pas le moment de flancher.

-Pourquoi tu n'ouvres jamais ton cœur Vincent ?

Il tenta d'avancer malgré les flashs entêtants. Il parvint aux appartements de Godo et crocheta la serrure.

-… Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas Vincent ?

Il referma la porte derrière lui aussi sec et glissa le long du mur en se prenant la tête entre les mains, contenant sa douleur de son mieux.

-Va-t-en Yuffie, je dois avoir les idées claires, supplia-t-il.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Il sentit son cœur exploser, comme de nouveau brisé en milliers de morceaux.

* * *

_-Vincent, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? demanda-t-elle timidement._

_Il leva les yeux de son livre et observa Yuffie qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa bibliothèque. Elle avança en voyant qu'elle avait son attention._

_-Pourquoi tu n'ouvres jamais ton cœur Vincent ? continua-t-elle amèrement._

_Il ne sut quoi répondre, il sentait que ces questions comptaient pour elle, et qu'elle avait vraiment cherché à leur donner des réponses avant de les lui présenter. Elle semblait si triste à cet instant... Et pourtant, la tristesse et Yuffie n'étaient pas faites pour se connaître._

_-Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas Vincent ? souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table basse face à lui._

_-Je te vois, répondit-il._

_-Alors pourquoi tes yeux semblent si emplis de souvenirs lorsque tu me regardes ?_

_Il ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas si tord, et ils le savaient tous deux. Elle essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue._

_-Je rentre à Wutaï, souffla-t-elle._

_-Je croyais que tu préférais finalement vivre ici, articula-t-il malgré lui._

_-Je le croyais aussi, mais ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec toi et tes souvenirs._

_Il l'interrogea du regard, tentant d'ignorer les fissures de l'intérieur. Elle pleurait désormais et tenta de se reprendre pour lui donner sa réponse. Parce qu'elle répondait toujours._

_-Quoi que je fasse elle sera toujours là Vincent, je croyais qu'avec le temps tu la laisserais partir mais tu n'as pas pu... Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas la laisser partir ?_

_-Yuffie..._

_-Non, trancha-t-elle en se levant. Après tout tu ne m'as rien promis hein ? C'est moi qui me suis invitée. C'était cool de partager ces moments avec toi, et je suis désolée si j'ai été assez stupide pour espérer plus._

_Il se leva à son tour pour la rattraper par le bras. Il ne parvint pas à la supplier de rester, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il baissa les yeux, cachant la honte et la peine._

_Il sentit une main douce s'échouer sur sa joue et leva les yeux vers Yuffie. Elle pleurait, mais son immortel sourire le rassurait._

_-Pourquoi es-tu si triste Vincent ? souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi ne sais-tu pas juste me retenir ?_

_-Je n'ai rien de bon à offrir._

_Lui-même n'y crut pas. Mais il fallait qu'elle parte avant que la douleur ne le tue. Yuffie acquiesça et essuya ses joues. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ses lèvres. Elle se recula et lui adressa un sourire humide, empli de la plus grande tristesse qu'il ait jamais vu._

_-Prends soin de toi, murmura-t-il._

_Elle acquiesça tristement puis tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque. La douleur explosa sourdement, alors qu'il retombait dans le fauteuil._

_Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ça avait été la dernière fois qu'il voyait Yuffie en vie._

* * *

-Je suis triste de n'avoir pu t'aimer, souffla-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

-Tu as encore le temps, répondit la voix.

Les flashs le laissèrent en paix. Elle était partie.

Vincent se dirigea alors vers le grand bureau de Godo et en ouvrit quelques tiroirs. Il prit des documents en photo un peu au hasard, encore troublé par la douleur ressentie.

Un jour, Yuffie et lui s'étaient disputés. Ou du moins, Yuffie avait crié et lui il avait claqué la porte. Elle s'était excusée bien sûr quelques temps plus tard, mais il se souvenait encore des mots qu'elle avait hurlés pour le mettre en colère. « De toute façon tu n'aimes les gens qu'une fois qu'ils sont morts ! ». Et si seulement elle pouvait voir à quel point elle avait raison.

Vincent passa à la chambre et vit une lettre posée sur le lit. Il allait s'y intéresser lorsque sa radio se mit à grésiller.

-Le drapeau vient d'être changé en blanc à la fenêtre Vincent, dégage de là Godo est revenu ! lui cria Reeve.

-Bien reçu, répondit Vincent en rangeant la radio.

Il photographia rapidement la lettre puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Par chance, un toit était juste en dessous. Il sauta et se tapit sous la fenêtre alors que des gens entraient dans la pièce.

-Qui a laissé ouvert la fenêtre ? pesta une femme. Le seigneur Godo ne va pas apprécier.

-Ferme et prépare son lit, répondit un homme.

Vincent entendit la fenêtre se fermer et explora les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Le sol était bien trop bas, la seule solution était de passer par les toits. Il excellait à ce type d'exercice, mais il doutait que personne ne le remarque compte tenu du bruit que les tuiles feraient à chaque saut. Cependant, ayant laissé le skate dans la végétation le long du balcon de Yuffie, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il sortit sa radio.

-Reeve, il va y avoir des étincelles, tu peux être en bas de la muraille ouest avec ton engin dans cinq minutes ?

-No soucis, je me mets en route.

Il inspira puis se leva et courut, sautant de toits en toits. Très vite des projecteurs le recherchèrent alors qu'il entendait la garde s'alerter. Il évita les balles et joua à cache-cache avec la lumière avant d'arriver à la muraille. Il remercia Reeve d'avoir accroché une corde au mur et se laissa glisser au bas du mur. Puis il se précipita derrière Reeve et ils démarrèrent en trombe sans que les lumières n'aient pu les voir.

* * *

Cid montrait de nombreux signes d'impatience alors que Reeve préparait son exposé. Vincent restait dans son coin sans bouger, toujours obnubilé par les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, et cette voix... Il était sûr que Yuffie voulait lui dire quelque chose.

-Oh oh, je crois que ça c'est intéressant, s'interrompit soudain Reeve. Nous allons avoir des questions à poser à ce cher Godo.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? se réveilla Cid. Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

-Attends que j'aie fini, répliqua Reeve. Je n'en ai plus pour long.

-Putain, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste réfléchir tous ensembles ? s'exaspéra l'aviateur.

-Je suis le chef des opérations, rétorqua le chef de la WRO.

Cid poussa un soupir d'exaspération et marmonna quelque chose au sujet de « faire ravaler son ego à ce petit coq de mes deux ».

-Voilà, conclut Reeve. Je crois que nous avons fait de grandes avancées dans nos preuves.

Cid se leva, excédé.

-Ok Reeve, t'es un chouette gars mais tu risques de te faire éclater la gueule si tu nous dis pas tout de suite ce que tu as trouvé.

-Du calme Cid, intervint Vincent. Reeve ?

L'intéressé acquiesça et lança une sorte de diaporama sur l'écran géant du bureau.

-Ce sont des rapports d'enquête concernant l'enlèvement de Yuffie.

-Enlèvement ? Donc elle n'avait pas juste disparu ?

-Si tu m'interromps encore Cid, tu sors, menaça Reeve.

L'aviateur croisa les bras et fixa l'écran.

-D'après les rapports d'enquête, Yuffie a été enlevée par le chef d'un village voisin de Wutaï plutôt ambitieux qui se trouvait être son prétendant le plus assidu. Godo avait suggéré à Yuffie ce mariage et elle avait refusé. Cependant notre chef voyait grand et épouser une personne royale, ça lui plaisait bien. Il la harcelait tous les jours mais Godo ne voyait rien de grave. Le rapport dit que Yuffie avait fait appel à quelqu'un pour se protéger contre le prétendant envahissant – je vous ai dit qu'il s'appelle Slevin ? Peu importe, apparemment Yuffie avait peur et elle quittait rarement son nouveau mystérieux garde du corps. Peu après l'enlèvement, il a été découvert que les menaces de mort que Yuffie prétendait recevoir existaient bel et bien. L'enquête conclut que Slevin l'a enlevée mais ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé.

-Donc Godo savait que sa fille avait été enlevée ? s'enquit Vincent.

-Oui, puisqu'il la faisait chercher. Oh, et attendez, le mystérieux garde du corps de Yuffie n'était pas avec elle ce soir-là. Il a déclaré aux enquêteurs que trois hommes de main l'avait tenu éloigné malgré ses efforts pour rejoindre Yuffie.

-De la préméditation ? s'étonna Vincent.

Cid ne put s'empêcher de parler.

-Mais alors la vidéo, c'est de la putain de mise en scène ou quoi ? Ça paraît pas du tout calculé comme machin.

-Il se pourrait qu'il ait essayé de menacer Yuffie de le suivre sans faire d'histoire et qu'elle en ait finalement fait, répondit Reeve. Elle n'était pas du genre princesse en détresse qui se laisse enlever sans rien faire.

-Et c'est ce salopard de Slevin qui l'a tuée ? insista Cid.

-Je ne pense pas. Regardez.

Reeve exposa sur l'écran la lettre que Vincent avait trouvée dans la chambre de Godo. Reeve avait surligné deux phrases. Ils déchiffrèrent sans peine l'écriture:

« J'aurai le pouvoir, que votre stupide fille le veuille ou non. Prenez garde et suivez le plan, sous peine de ne jamais la revoir. »

-C'est daté du jour où on a retrouvé Yuffie morte, souffla Vincent. Une exécution d'otage ?

-Slevin n'est pas chef d'état, il se serait forcément manifesté si c'était lui le tueur. Il n'aurait pas tué un otage de ce poids-ci sans avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Attendez une minute les mecs, intervint Cid en levant les mains. Vous voulez dire que notre Yuffie a été l'otage d'un taré assoiffé de pouvoir puis qu'elle lui a sauté des mains pour aller clamser dans une foule ?

-Peut-être que le mouvement de son évasion a créé la panique, suggéra Reeve.

-Yuffie était une voleuse émérite, le contredit Vincent. Elle se serait cachée plutôt que d'apparaître en plein jour dans ces circonstances.

Reeve et Cid soupirèrent alors que Vincent semblait réfléchir.

-On est dans une impasse, marmonna Reeve. On a bel et bien assassiné Yuffie mais on ne sait ni pourquoi, ni dans quelles circonstances et encore moins qui l'a tuée.

-Godo nous apportera peut-être des réponses, suggéra Vincent.

-Il sait qu'on est les plus proches amis de Yuffie, il nous aurait parlé de tout ça s'il l'avait voulu.

Cid se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où tu vas ? s'enquit Reeve.

-Affûter ma lance, j'ai le cul d'un crétin de dirigeant à piquer. Je veux des réponses de cet enfoiré, et je lui ouvrirai le bide s'il le faut.

-C'est le père de Yuffie, tenta de relativiser Reeve.

-Alors il avait qu'à se comporter en tant que tel et ne pas laisser ce Slevin toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, répondit Cid avant de disparaître.

* * *

Alors alors ? Des avis ? Des pour ? Des contre ? :)

Finalement je continue de répondre aux reviews à chaque poste au lieu de répondre par mail (oui oui, ça s'appelle de la flemme :) )

Lys9191 : merci tout d'abord :) et je suis ravie que tu aimes les flashbacks, à l'origine ils ne devaient pas exister, à part certains d'entre eux que j'avais en tête, mais finalement, j'en ai intégré plus et j'étais assez « fière » de l'avoir fait :)

666bulle : à dans deux jours :p

Ysa666 : merci pour les ajouts dans tes préférés, je suis flattée :) et je suis ravie de t'avoir amené à te poser des questions, je ne pensais pas y arriver dans ce genre :)

lunastrelle : ahah, les réponses sur Godo approchent :)


	6. Je te vois

Rating: T parce que le sujet est morbide, et parce que Cid ne sait pas être poli.

Résumé: Un voyage pour enquêter sur la mort d'un être cher peut cacher d'autres motivations. La mort n'est jamais facile à accepter... Et si finalement ce qu'ils avaient cherché tout ce temps c'était une chance de lui dire toutes ces choses passées sous silence ?

Rappel: L'usage de l'italique indique un flash back.

* * *

Chapitre cinq:_ Je te vois_

_-Arrête de te dandiner bon sang, on va juste au bar, ce n'est pas comme ton bal, pesta Cid._

_-J'aime pas les robes, marmonna Yuffie en arrêtant de faire les cent pas pour se laisser tomber à côté de Cid sur les marches. T'es sûr qu'il n'a pas perdu la mémoire hein ?_

_Cid ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement et enlaça les épaules de Yuffie pour la caler contre lui._

_-T'en fais pas petiote, tu es la première personne sur qui le grand Vinnie Valentine a posé des questions en revenant dans le coin._

_-Je ne suis pas petite, j'ai vingt-et-un an, protesta la brune en lui adressant un regard de défi._

_Il rit et se leva pour allumer une cigarette. Yuffie l'observa, puis repositionna les plis de sa robe verte pour pouvoir plier ses jambes et s'appuyer dessus, glissant ses poings sous son menton._

_-J'aime pas ne pas avoir mon bandeau, je me sens nue, marmonna-t-elle._

_-Pourtant tu es largement plus habillée que d'habitude, se moqua Cid._

_-Hey ! Vieux pervers !_

_-Idiote, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules._

_Yuffie scruta le noir un moment, songeuse._

_-Il est en retard, soupira-t-elle. Peut-être que la fête ce n'était pas une si bonne idée._

_-Il a promis à Cloud qu'il viendrait, tenta-t-il de la réconforter._

_Elle acquiesça, mais la tristesse se lisait dans ses traits. Cid soupira et écrasa sa cigarette avant de se rasseoir à côté de Yuffie. Il posa sa main au milieu de son dos et le frotta doucement._

_-T'inquiètes pas, il viendra je te dis._

_Et comme pour lui donner raison, la cape rouge de Vincent se détacha du noir alors qu'il apparaissait. Yuffie se leva comme sur ressort et alla se jeter dans ses bras. L'homme l'accueillit avec surprise, mais referma tout de même avec précaution son bras métallique sur elle. Yuffie lui racontait déjà mille choses et il avait à peine le temps de saisir la moitié des informations. Il suggéra qu'elle était contente de le revoir et s'autorisa à lui adresser l'un de ses si rares sourires._

_Cid soupira et les suivit alors qu'ils rentraient faire la fête. Il avait eu l'impression de céder sa fille à un potentiel gendre lorsqu'il avait vu Yuffie enlacer avec tant de plaisir Vincent. Et bon sang, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était déjà si grande, en âge d'aimer... En âge de partir loin._

_-Hey Cid, tu veux bien me faire danser ? revint soudain Yuffie. Je ne trouve pas de cavaliers qui dansent aussi bien que toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire enfantin._

_Il accepta en riant, se moquant d'elle pour étouffer le cri de joie de son cœur. Parce qu'elle était comme sa fille, et parce qu'elle reviendrait toujours vers celui qui était comme son père._

* * *

Cid écrasa une énième cigarette dans le cendrier Wutaïans, et enfin le majordome apparut pour leur annoncer que Godo allait les recevoir.

Ils furent introduits tous trois dans le bureau que Vincent avait visité la nuit précédente. Godo s'assit face à eux, la mine fatiguée mais tentant de faire bonne figure.

-De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir messieurs ?

-Nous savons que Yuffie avait été enlevée avant d'être retrouvée morte. Nous savons également qu'elle a probablement été assassinée. Et nous voulons des réponses, énonça Reeve.

Godo se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air ennuyé. Il ne chercha cependant pas à nier.

-Pourquoi tous ces mensonges ?

-Parce que nous voulons éviter au meurtrier de pouvoir se vanter de son crime, soupira Godo. Ma fille méritait une mort sans tâche.

-Elle ne méritait pas de mort du tout ! s'emporta Cid.

-Cid, intervint Reeve en le faisant rasseoir. Pourquoi nous avoir caché la vérité à nous aussi ?

-Parce que nous ne savions pas quoi vous dire. Nous n'avons ni tueur, ni arme du crime... Tout porte à croire que c'est bien la foule qui l'a tuée dans la panique.

-Mais ça ne ressemble pas à Yuffie, surtout pas compte tenu des circonstances, conclut Reeve.

Godo acquiesça.

-Nous ne pouvons plus entrer en contact avec Slevin, nous le cherchons depuis un mois, mais il n'y a plus trace de lui. Il est certainement le seul à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il l'ait tué vous non plus ? s'enquit Reeve.

-Slevin est une brute, un orgueilleux et un dangereux ambitieux, mais jamais il n'aurait exécuté son seul moyen d'accession au trône.

-Où étiez-vous le soir de l'enlèvement de Yuffie ? demanda soudain Vincent. N'avez-vous rien remarqué d'étrange ?

Godo l'observa étrangement avant de répondre.

-Eh bien vous avez sûrement lu les rapports vu tout ce que vous savez...

-Vous avez dit être dans votre bureau en train de travailler, récita Reeve.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je faisais, soupira Godo. J'étais en train de lancer des recherches pour Yuffie. J'ai été idiot en tolérant Slevin au palais, alors le moins que je pouvais faire pour elle, c'était retrouver son seul ami alors qu'il avait disparu.

-Vous voulez parler de ce garde du corps auquel Yuffie a fait appel contre Slevin ? s'informa l'homme en rouge.

Godo acquiesça, mais n'ajouta rien. Vincent insista:

-Qui était cet homme ?

-Pas un homme en tout cas, répondit Godo. Vous le connaissez, il s'agissait du dénommé Red XIII, Yuffie l'appelait Nanaki, un ami à vous aussi non ?

-La touffe de poils nous aurait mentis ? s'exclama Cid en regardant ses amis.

-Eh bien nous savons qui chercher ensuite, annonça Reeve. Merci pour les renseignements seigneur Godo.

Ce dernier s'inclina alors que Vincent se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Cid ne put s'empêcher de rester un peu en arrière pour pointer un doigt accusateur sur Godo.

-Vous auriez dû prendre soin d'elle, gronda-t-il. C'était une gamine, elle ne méritait pas votre stupidité.

-Cid, soupira Reeve en le forçant à sortir.

La porte se referma, laissant le silence s'installer.

Godo s'affaissa dans son fauteuil et s'épongea le front. Une sonnerie retentit au-dessus de la porte et il sortit son téléphone, assuré que ses visiteurs étaient trop loin pour l'entendre.

-Ils sont sur tes traces, je devais le leur dire, informa-t-il son interlocuteur.

-Je ferai en sorte qu'ils me trouvent dans ce cas, répondit la voix calme de Nanaki.

* * *

_-Hey Reeve regarde ! se réjouit Yuffie, en équilibre sur la rambarde du toit du QG._

_-Prends garde Yuffie, la chute serait rude, sourit Reeve sans pour autant bouger du sol où il était allongé._

_Les étoiles leur servaient de toit en cette soirée d'été. Yuffie était apparue dans la matinée et avait demandé l'asile pour quelques jours. Reeve n'avait pas posé de questions, il savait qu'elle venait du manoir de Vincent, et il lui avait donné une chambre. Mais elle avait refusé, elle voulait dormir sur le toit. Alors elle l'avait entrainé avec elle tout là-haut, des couvertures sous les bras._

_Depuis, elle avait fait un nombre considérable de choses déconseillées quand on est sur le toit d'une construction aussi immense que le QG de la WRO._

_Et maintenant elle était là à tanguer sur la rambarde de métal, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Un simple coup de vent pouvait avoir raison de sa vie, mais tenter de la faire descendre, c'était la briser. Elle était fragile à cet instant, il le savait. Parce qu'elle aimait et ne se savait pas aimée en retour. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir et que ça la tuait. Parce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle Vincent Valentine, celui qu'elle aimait de tout son être._

_-Yuffie, tu vas te faire mal, reviens te coucher, tenta-t-il._

_-Me faire mal ?_

_Sa voix était désormais triste. Il se redressa et l'observa attentivement, calculant ses chances de l'attraper sans qu'elle ne fasse une chose stupide._

_-Mourir ça ne doit pas faire aussi mal, conclut-elle en se tournant vers le vide. Et je suppose que ça ne lui a pas fait si mal que ça à lui, après tout, c'est comme s'il n'avait plus de cœur, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle à jamais..._

_-C'est faux, souffla Reeve en s'approchant doucement. Il t'aime, il a juste oublié comment il fallait dire ces choses-là. Mais un jour il s'en souviendra, et ce jour-là tu seras heureuse._

_-Et s'il s'en souvenait trop tard ?_

_-Mieux vaut tard que jamais Yuffie. Un jour il te dira que tu es belle, qu'il aime te faire danser, et que t'avoir toujours à l'embêter, ça le fait sourire. Il t'avouera que tu l'as fait rougir, que tu l'as réveillé. Et quand il aura fait cette longue phrase, il te dira les mots les plus importants. Il te dira qu'il t'aime, et tu songeras que ça en valait la peine._

_-Et je serai heureuse..?_

_Les larmes dévalaient ses joues._

_-Tu seras radieuse, souffla Reeve en lui tendant la main._

_Elle attrapa sa main et il la fit tomber dans ses bras où il la serra contre lui. Elle cacha ses larmes sous son long manteau avec lequel il la cacha au monde._

_-Tu seras radieuse, répéta-t-il en embrassant la tempe de Yuffie._

* * *

Vincent se réveilla en sursaut une fois de plus. Il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain de sa cabine et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, comme si ça allait chasser l'image du corps sans vie de Yuffie. S'il avait su, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir. Il aurait trouvé les mots que sa gorge avait emprisonnés. Il l'aurait laissée le sauver, et il aurait passé sa vie avec elle.

Mais l'évidence était là trop tard, il n'avait pas été assez rapide, il n'aurait jamais la chance de lui dire qu'elle avait toujours eu raison. Et pourtant il avait imaginé des milliers de scénarios quand elle était partie. Il s'était imaginé se servir de la clef pour aller lui dire enfin qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et qu'au fond, il l'aimait et l'avait su dès les premiers battements de cœur qu'elle lui avait fait rater. Il avait parfois vu plus loin, imaginant Yuffie revenir au manoir et faire des caprices tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Et sa vie était belle, parce qu'elle était là et parce qu'elle lui promettait à mi-voix d'y être toujours.

Il aimait Yuffie, et il avait manqué sa chance de le lui dire.

* * *

_-Vinnie, tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?_

_-Il ne s'agit que de s'échapper d'un bâtiment, nous devrions pouvoir le faire sans problème, répondit-il calmement._

_Yuffie soupira et laissa reposer sa tête contre lui. Ils étaient assis au sommet de l'immeuble, dos contre dos. Reeve avait envoyé des soldats les ramasser, mais l'engin avait été abattu._

_-On fait une bonne équipe hein ? sourit-elle._

_Il acquiesça, elle le sentit. Elle se leva soudain et se planta face à lui._

_-T'as raison, on va les massacrer et aller boire une bonne bière pour fêter ça._

_-Tu as l'âge ? répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur._

_-Arrête de m'insulter et lève tes jolies fesses._

_Il eut un air légèrement choqué et elle rit._

_-Il y a des chances qu'on meurt, fallait bien que je te le dise, plaisanta-t-elle._

_-Personne ne mourra, assura-t-il._

_-Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien._

_Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle se mit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Vincent écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle s'écartait. Elle lui adressa un regard un peu timide._

_-Oui bon je sais, je ne suis pas le canon qu'il faudrait pour que cette scène soit super sexy, mais j'en avais super envie, marmonna-t-elle._

_Il acquiesça, toujours choqué. Puis il remarqua qu'elle était toujours proche, et il songea qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de savourer cet instant étrangement doux. Il se baissa vers elle et captura ses lèvres avec légèreté avant de la soulever du sol alors qu'elle enlaçait son cou en approfondissant son ébauche._

_Il la sépara de lui doucement et vit qu'elle rayonnait._

_-T'es pas non plus le prince charmant, mais c'était plutôt hot ça, détailla-t-elle._

_Il la reposa sur le sol et leva sa main métallique à hauteur de son visage. Il aurait voulu pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ses joues rosies, mais il pouvait la blesser, monstre qu'il était._

_-Bon, admettons qu'on s'en sorte, je suppose que je dois oublier ce que tu viens de faire ?_

_Il hocha la tête et elle soupira en gardant un léger sourire. Elle attrapa sa main métallique et l'approcha de sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. La griffe dorée entailla sa joue, mais elle souriait encore lorsqu'il retira sa main._

_-Eh bien moi je veux m'en souvenir, et cette cicatrice de guerre est la plus belle que j'aurai._

_-Nous devons y aller, trancha-t-il pour ne pas avoir à s'énerver._

_Il avait regretté longtemps d'avoir cédé à cette étrange envie, car il n'avait pas eu la chance de laisser sa vie dans les combats qu'ils avaient traversé à deux jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble._

_Il avait regretté, mais n'avait jamais pu oublier. La très légère cicatrice de Yuffie le lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'elle envahissait son espace vitale._

_Et il n'aurait jamais pensé la voir un jour sur le visage inanimé de Yuffie._

* * *

-Vincent, murmura la voix familière de Yuffie, Vincent ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

Vincent se redressa et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il était fatigué, son visage ne semblait plus si impassible. Soudain, ses yeux endormis s'agrandirent de compréhension et il quitta la petite salle de bain à toute allure. Il s'habilla rapidement, puis sortit en courant de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de pilotage. Il avait senti depuis le début que Yuffie avait voulu lui dire quelque-chose, et maintenant, il savait.

Cid et Reeve lui adressèrent des regards surpris lorsqu'ils le virent arriver en courant.

-Vincent ? Que s'est-il passé ? le questionna Reeve.

-Je savais que quelque chose clochait, répondit Vincent. Je le savais depuis le début. C'était sous nos yeux et nous n'avons rien vu.

-De quoi diable parles-tu ? intervint Cid.

-La cicatrice, c'est la cicatrice, tenta d'expliquer Vincent.

-D'accord Vincent, tu vas te calmer et après tu pourras peut-être nous dire de quoi tu parles, le coupa Reeve.

L'homme en rouge hocha la tête et respira à fond, le comble pour lui d'habitude si calme.

-Yuffie avait une cicatrice à la joue, elle se l'était faite sous mes yeux, expliqua-t-il.

-Oui et alors ?

-La cicatrice était sur la joue droite. La Yuffie à qui nous avons dit adieu il y a un mois avait bien une cicatrice, mais elle était sur la joue gauche.

Le Shera fut brusquement secoué et Reeve et Vincent perdirent l'équilibre. Cid se remit de ses émotions et reprit la barre.

-Putain de merde ! pesta-t-il. Tu veux dire que la morte, ce n'était pas Yuffie ?

-Vincent, tu es sûr de toi ? vérifia Reeve en se relevant.

-Je suis le responsable de cette cicatrice, je sais ce que je dis.

Cid balbutia des mots sans but, des larmes dans les yeux, avant de réussir à faire une phrase:

-Ça veut vraiment dire ce que j'espère alors ?

-Oui Cid, confirma Vincent. Yuffie est toujours en vie.

Le soleil se leva et inonda la salle de pilotage, alors que le silence s'y faisait.

Et dire qu'un jour Yuffie avait cru qu'il ne la voyait pas vraiment.

* * *

Ha ! et là c'est le moment où soit vous êtes plus ou moins emballé(e)s, soit vous détestez et choisissez de ne plus jamais revenir lire :)

merci pour les reviews je les adore ! =) (et merci 666bulle pour la pub –inattendue– =) )


	7. Là où la Vérité est détenue

Rating: T parce que le sujet est morbide, et parce que Cid ne sait pas être poli.

Résumé: Un voyage pour enquêter sur la mort d'un être cher peut cacher d'autres motivations. La mort n'est jamais facile à accepter... Et si finalement ce qu'ils avaient cherché tout ce temps c'était une chance de lui dire toutes ces choses passées sous silence ?

Rappel: L'usage de l'italique indique un flash back.

* * *

Chapitre six:_ Là où la Vérité est détenue_

Le Shera atterrit à la périphérie du canyon dans la matinée. Trois heures plus tard, Vincent, Cid et Reeve attendaient de pied ferme Nanaki à l'entrée de la caverne où ils avaient localisé ses petits. Nanaki se montra en milieu d'après-midi.

-Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, déclara-t-il en les voyant.

-Où est Yuffie sac-à-puces ? beugla Cid.

-Vous savez très bien où elle est, répondit Nanaki en s'asseyant.

-Nous savons que ce n'était pas elle qui a été tuée, l'informa Reeve. On a eu du mal à comprendre tout ça, mais nous avons une théorie.

-J'aimerai l'entendre.

Cid fit un pas en avant dans le but de massacrer l'animal, mais Vincent le rattrapa par l'épaule, le ramenant à sa place. Cid bougonna et croisa les bras, mauvais.

-Dans tous les documents que Vincent a découverts dans les appartements de Godo, il y en avait un qui aurait pu tout éclairer depuis le début. Mais il m'a paru inutile car sans réponse, alors je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Ce papier était une annonce adressée aux services secrets de Wutaï, Yuffie avait demandé une doublure. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est à partir de quel moment la doublure a remplacé Yuffie au palais, mais je suppose que c'est la doublure et non Yuffie qui a été enlevée par Slevin. Ce dernier a fini par être au courant, et l'a tuée pour se venger, avant de la faire réapparaître publiquement. Ça a créé une jolie pagaille et ça lui permettait d'être rapidement au courant si Yuffie reparaissait. Après tout, voir un fantôme, ça fait jaser vite et fort. Tuer la doublure, c'était condamner Yuffie à se cacher.

Nanaki soupira, mais acquiesça.

-Yuffie a été bouleversée quand l'annonce de sa mort s'est répandue. Elle a tout de suite su que Jini était morte à sa place.

-Depuis quand cette Jini la remplaçait-elle ? s'informa Reeve par curiosité.

-Le jour de l'enlèvement était son premier jour.

* * *

_Yuffie passa la tête par la porte, nerveuse, puis la referma._

_-Il n'y a personne, les caméras sont coupées, annonça-t-elle à Jini et Nanaki._

_-Alors échangez vite vos tenues, nous n'avons que peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne réclamer Yuffie._

_-Je suis toujours désirée, plaisanta la brune. Tu vas voir Jini, ce boulot va te plaire, tu vas être chouchoutée par tout le monde._

_-Et harcelée par Slevin, ironisa ladite Jini en enfilant les habits de Yuffie derrière le paravent._

_-Oui bon ça c'est moins cool je te l'accorde, mais t'es payée pour._

_Jini laissa échapper un léger rire et elle sortit en même temps que Yuffie. Nanaki les observa brièvement puis se tourna vers Jini._

_-N'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas te fier au miroir, lui dit-il. Ton reflet est inversé, alors fais bien attention lorsque tu dessines la cicatrice. Elle est très légère et quasi-invisible, mais certains sont très observateurs._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Nanaki, je suis une professionnelle. Filez vite, tout ira bien. Et même si ça n'allait pas, ce n'est plus vos affaires._

_Nanaki en convint puis se dirigea vers le balcon de la chambre de Yuffie. Cette dernière allait le suivre lorsqu'elle revint sur ses pas pour enlacer Jini._

_-Bon courage, lui souhaita-t-elle avant de rejoindre Nanaki._

_Ils disparurent, et, dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, Yuffie était enfin libre._

* * *

-Mais tu as dit aux enquêteurs que tu avais été retenu... fit Reeve, dérouté.

-Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'avais aidé Yuffie à s'enfuir et qu'ils étaient en fait à la recherche de sa doublure, sinon Slevin aurait vite découvert la supercherie.

-Mais Godo..? Il ne savait rien ?

-Non. Il était au courant de la demande de doublure de sa fille, mais il n'a jamais su que Jini n'était pas Yuffie. Il m'a prévenu par téléphone après votre départ de Wutaï en pensant que vous alliez vouloir me trouver et me poser des questions sur le fait que Godo était sur le point de marier Yuffie de force à Slevin.

-Quel salopard de fils de...

Cid fut coupé par la main de Reeve et grogna avant de se résoudre de nouveau au silence.

-Pourquoi Yuffie n'est pas venue nous demander de l'aide ? s'enquit Reeve. Et pourquoi nous avoir fait croire à sa mort ?

-Elle a eu du mal à prendre cette décision, mais la mort de Jini l'a profondément choquée.

* * *

_Yuffie essuya ses yeux rouges et les leva vers Nanaki. Il posa sa patte sur sa main, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il partageait sa douleur, et Yuffie sourit légèrement._

_-Dis-leur que je suis morte, souffla-t-elle. Ils doivent le croire eux aussi. Si Slevin fouille bien, il les trouvera, et je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse du mal pour arriver à moi._

_-Ils savent se défendre Yuffie._

_-Oui, mais ils ne seront pas tous ensembles quand Slevin voudra attaquer, il essaiera de les avoir un par un, et il a assez d'hommes de main pour arriver à ses fins. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à eux. L'annonce de ma mort les rapprochera pour un temps et Slevin ne s'attaquerait pas à un groupe de guerriers._

_-Tu vas leur infliger la pire des douleurs en es-tu consciente ?_

_Yuffie hocha la tête, ses larmes coulaient de nouveau._

_-Je préfère qu'ils me croient morte plutôt qu'ils soient blessés ou tués par ma faute. Tu dois les réunir Nanaki, et tu dois le leur dire._

_-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Tu dois leur dire que ma dernière pensée a été pour eux, souffla-t-elle. Je veux qu'ils sachent à quel point je les aime. Je ne pense pas pouvoir les revoir après, briser le mensonge ça reviendrait à perdre leur confiance si durement acquise. Alors, quand tout ça sera fini, je partirai, et ils vivront en paix. Mais je tiens à ce qu'ils sachent à quel point je les aime, alors dis-leur bien._

_-Ça sera fait._

_Nanaki allait quitter la pièce lorsque Yuffie le retint._

_-Attends Nanaki, j'ai un dernier service à te demander._

_Nanaki s'assit face à elle, attendant qu'elle parle._

_-Ça... ça concerne Vincent._

* * *

Nanaki hésita, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller plus loin dans son récit. Mais les regards, incendiaire pour Cid, avide pour Reeve et soudain intense pour Vincent, le persuadèrent de raconter l'histoire jusqu'au bout.

-Yuffie m'a demandé de retourner à Wutaï pour faire dessiner la cicatrice sur la joue gauche de Jini. Elle a exigé que je fasse en sorte que Vincent vienne voir le corps de près. Je suppose qu'elle savait que tôt ou tard tu comprendrais, et qu'elle avait dans l'espoir que tu la retrouves, conclut-il en s'adressant directement à Vincent.

Ce dernier s'avança, et pour la première fois on put lire de la tristesse sur son visage.

-Où est-elle Nanaki ?

C'était plus une supplique qu'une question.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira le fauve. Elle a disparu de la maison abandonnée, là où elle logeait depuis un mois, la semaine dernière. Elle a laissé un mot derrière elle pour me rassurer, me disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait juste besoin de voir du monde plutôt que de rester inactive.

-Donc Yuffie s'est évanouie dans la nature, en déduisit Reeve. Et bien sûr nous n'avons aucune chance de la retrouver.

-Trouvez Slevin, et vous aurez sûrement des pistes. Il a des hommes dans toutes les grandes villes qui la cherchent nuits et jours.

-Je te préviens boule de poils, si on la retrouve amochée, il va te manquer des plumes ! jura Cid en retrouvant soudain la parole.

Reeve fit signe à Cid de se taire, puis se tourna vers Vincent, comme pour avoir son avis. Le brun lui donna son accord muettement.

-Je crois qu'une équipe plus grande pourrait donner de plus grandes chances de retrouver Yuffie, et nos amis méritent au même titre que nous de connaître la vérité, déclara Reeve. Nanaki, tu vas trouver Barret et le prévenir; Cid, retourne chez toi prévenir Shera; moi j'irai prévenir Tifa et Cloud.

-Et Vincent il va faire quoi ? s'enquit Cid, peu enchanté à l'idée de devoir affronter la pauvre Shera qui devait être morte d'inquiétude.

Vincent sortit Cerberus de son étui et le chargea avant de le remettre à sa ceinture.

-Je vais trouver Slevin, et achever sa triste vie, déclara-t-il froidement.

* * *

_-Vinnie ?_

_-Hm ?_

_-Si quelqu'un me voulait du mal un jour, tu le tuerais ?_

_Vincent ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles au-dessus de lui. Il vit Yuffie à côté de lui se redresser pour s'asseoir mais se concentra sur le ciel étoilé._

_-Je suppose que si un quelconque idiot s'en prenait à n'importe lequel des membres d'Avalanche, il signerait son arrêt de mort, répondit-il finalement._

_-Je le sais ça, mais je voudrai savoir comment tu réagirais s'il s'agissait de moi._

_Elle se rallongea mais rehaussa sa tête de son coude pour pouvoir le regarder._

_-Tu me regardes différemment des autres, pour eux je suis l'enfant du groupe, mignonne, bruyante, vite agaçante... Mais toi, même si je t'agace, (elle fit une pause souriante) je sais que tu ne me regardes pas comme eux._

_-Et que voudrais-tu que je dise comme stupidité ? Que je le suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde pour lui faire payer ?_

_-Par exemple, sourit-elle. Ou alors tu pourrais me dire: « Enfin Yuffie, tu sais bien que personne n'aura la chance de te toucher. Je les aurai tous tués avant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur toi. »_

_Il tourna la tête vers elle, légèrement amusé._

_-Je ne le dirai pas._

_-Pourtant ça t'irait bien le rôle du protecteur torturé super violent, se moqua-t-elle._

_Il ne répondit pas, mais il continua de l'observer. Elle lui adressa un autre sourire, puis se recoucha, se rapprochant de lui pour coller sa tête contre son épaule, frissonnante. Il se redressa et enleva sa cape pour la déposer sur elle. Yuffie le remercia à mi-voix alors qu'il se recouchait. Elle revint se coller contre lui et il se coucha sur son flanc droit pour examiner son visage endormi._

_-Je ne peux pas dormir si tu me regardes, sourit-elle sans rouvrir les yeux._

_-Dommage, tu étais si agréable silencieuse._

_-Wow Vinnie, c'était de l'humour..._

_-Dors Yuffie, nous avons de la route demain, l'interrompit-il en cachant un léger sourire._

_-Hey Vinnie..?_

_-Hmm ?_

_-Si quelqu'un me voulait du mal un jour, tu le tuerais ?_

_Elle s'était endormie avant de pouvoir attendre une réponse. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Vincent lui donna celle qu'elle aurait voulu entendre._

_-Oui Yuffie, si quelqu'un te touche, il signe son arrêt de mort, murmura-t-il au petit corps endormi contre le sien._

* * *

Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire de Nanaki un traître, il ressemble tellement à mon Oups (comprendre mon lapin (et je parle plus de la couleur que de la queue en feu...)) que ça aurait été un crime :)

Vous voulez du spoiler ? Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Tue-les tous » mouahaha :D

Merci à Lys9191, 666bulle et Redfoxline pour vos reviews =) (et j'espère que les autres ont bien pris le virage précédent ;) )


	8. Tueles tous

Rating: T parce que le sujet est morbide, et parce que Cid ne sait pas être poli.

Résumé: Un voyage pour enquêter sur la mort d'un être cher peut cacher d'autres motivations. La mort n'est jamais facile à accepter... Et si finalement ce qu'ils avaient cherché tout ce temps c'était une chance de lui dire toutes ces choses passées sous silence ?

Rappel: L'usage de l'italique indique un flash back.

* * *

Chapitre sept:_ Tue-les tous_

Vincent avait voyagé de nuit et était désormais de retour à Wutaï. Il eut une rapide entrevue avec Godo où il se garda bien d'expliquer que Yuffie était vivante. Selon lui, la décision de renaître au monde appartenait à Yuffie. Elle se manifesterait auprès de son père quand elle le voudrait. Et il songea que dans le fond, il faisait une fleur à Cid qui aurait sûrement apprécié de savoir que Godo restait dans l'ignorance et la souffrance. Vincent se fichait de Godo, seul importait Yuffie, et pour cela il devait savoir comment trouver Slevin.

Godo dût être effrayé par son air déterminé, car il céda très vite à sa demande et lui expliqua comment trouver le village de Slevin ainsi que son dernier repère connu.

Après cela, Vincent traversa la ville assez rapidement, puis dirigea son skate volant vers le village non loin de Wutaï. Il y interrogea toutes les personnes susceptibles de savoir où était Slevin, la famille en particuliers. Personne ne put lui répondre. Mais il n'abandonna pas si facilement et dirigea ses recherches vers l'ancien repère de l'homme. Il y trouva quelques hommes en train de dévaliser les lieux et obtint le numéro de téléphone de l'homme en échange de leurs vies.

Il appela Reeve au milieu de la nuit, sachant que son ami aurait retrouvé le bâtiment de la WRO après avoir prévenu Cloud et Tifa.

-Tu as encore ton localisateur de PHS ? s'informa-t-il.

-Oui, tu as trouvé le numéro de Slevin ?

Vincent le lui donna.

-Il faut que tu l'appelles pour que je le localise, expliqua Reeve. Et plus tu le maintiens au bout plus j'ai de chance d'être précis.

-Je te mets en attente, répondit Vincent.

Il composa le numéro qu'on lui avait donné. Une réponse survint au bout de quelques sonneries.

-Ouais ?

-...

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-...

-Oh du con, vous êtes qui ? s'impatienta la voix.

-Je suis Vincent Valentine, répondit enfin Vincent.

-Ah ouais ? Et t'es qui Vincent machin chose ?

-Yuffie Kisaragi était mon amie, vous l'avez tuée.

-Quoi ? Nan mais je crois qu'il y a erreur là, tu te prends pour quoi ? Tu me menaces ? Attends mon coco, si je te trouve…

- Je te trouverai avant, Slevin.

Il y eut un léger silence des suites de la menace sous-jacente dans la voix de Vincent, puis Slevin reprit:

-J'ai pas peur de toi.

-Tu devrais. Car quand je te retrouverai, tu ne seras plus.

Vincent raccrocha sans laisse Slevin se remettre de la menace de mort. Il n'était pas intéressé par le fait d'effrayer cet homme. Il le détestait, seul sa mort comptait. Pour Yuffie.

Il reprit l'appel de Reeve.

-Il est dans un vieil entrepôt aux alentours de Midgard, énonça Reeve. Mes agents avaient repéré une activité anormale depuis quelques semaines, ça doit correspondre aux allées et venues des hommes de main de Slevin.

-Tu mets l'entrepôt sous surveillance, ordonna Vincent. Je veux savoir combien il y a d'hommes, où est le bureau de Slevin, et où sont les sorties.

-Tu ne crois pas que cette mission est dangereuse seul ?

-... Je le fais pour récupérer ma coéquipière, répondit Vincent après un silence.

Il ne laissa pas Reeve protester, et il raccrocha.

Il reprit la route sans attendre mais fit une étape chez Cid pour recharger son engin. L'homme voulut le persuader de le laisser venir mais Vincent refusa. Cid ne chercha pas à discuter, s'il y avait bien une chose de bien dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il savait désormais qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Vincent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yuffie. Alors il le laissa partir, mais obtint auparavant la promesse qu'il y aurait une balle pour lui. Vincent le prévint également qu'il faudrait qu'il se tienne prêt pour venir le récupérer lui, et Yuffie.

Et lorsque Vincent prit la route de Midgard, il se sentit plus vivant que jamais.

* * *

Yuffie apprécia la légère brise qui caressa son visage. Elle s'assit au sommet des rochers, et observa la mer face à elle, fascinée. Elle se demandait si Vincent avait découvert qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais elle songea amèrement qu'après tout ce temps, il n'avait pas dû comprendre le message. Elle aurait aimé pourtant qu'il la retrouve. Il l'aurait convaincue de revenir vivre au grand jour, et qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-il enfin compris qu'on ne vit mieux que dans le présent.

Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui après être partie, elle s'était jurée de ne jamais retomber amoureuse, ou du moins, d'oublier Vincent. Mais ça avait été impossible, et douloureux. Elle aurait voulu le contacter lorsque Slevin avait commencé à l'ennuyer, mais elle doutait qu'il soit venu, et elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter une blessure de plus.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux à Wutaï, leurs souvenirs lui revenaient. Ils avaient été si heureux, et Vincent ne se l'était jamais avoué. C'était lui qui les avait tués, lui et ses dénis, lui et son égoïste douleur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, elle savait désormais ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait abandonné la personne qu'on aime en la sacrifiant à la mauvaise personne.

Maintenant elle fermait les yeux, et elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir. Tout lui semblait sombre, sans avenir. Et elle avait l'impression d'être morte pour de bon, pas seulement aux yeux du monde. Ne plus exister pour le monde était une étrange sensation. Être un fantôme parmi ses pairs, être sans exister... Et ne jamais pouvoir revoir ceux qu'on aime.

Elle avait pensé à Cid souvent, et elle s'était dit qu'il l'aurait aidé si elle avait appelé. Il était un peu le père qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Puis elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que n'importe lequel de ses amis seraient venus pour elle si le courage de les appeler ne lui avait pas manqué. Puis Nanaki lui avait expliqué que si elle contactait ses amis, Godo en profiterait pour annoncer son mariage avec Slevin, et elle n'aurait plus aucun droit de refuser.

Elle s'allongea lorsque le soleil eut disparu dans l'océan, puis chercha le sommeil.

Il lui sembla qu'elle rêvait de Vincent.

* * *

L'entrepôt était hautement gardé et d'après Reeve, la sécurité avait doublé depuis l'appel de Vincent la veille. Mais les nombreuses grandes fenêtres permettaient un accès rapide, et furtif de nuit, puisque des projecteurs auraient attiré l'attention des autorités.

Vincent entra par la fenêtre la plus proche de ce qu'il savait être le local où Slevin se trouvait. Il assomma quelques gardes sur son passage, mais parvint à entrer sans encombre dans le local.

Il le trouva vide. Il soupira et fouilla dans les papiers sur le bureau après avoir vérifié l'absence de caméra. Ce Slevin n'était qu'un débutant. Il vit quelques photos de Yuffie prises dans différentes villes, et repéra une carte où l'on pouvait suivre les déplacements de Yuffie. Des dates correspondaient à chaque croix, et Vincent fut surpris de voir qu'une semaine plus tôt, Yuffie avait été repérée à quelques kilomètres de son manoir.

Il roula la carte et la cacha sous sa cape avant de reprendre Cerberus en main. Il allait sortir, lorsqu'il entendit une porte derrière lui s'ouvrir. Il fit volte face et pointa Cerberus droit sur l'intrus.

Un homme d'une carrure plutôt médiocre et sans charisme leva les mains, Vincent songea que marier Yuffie à un tel crétin était une insulte faite à sa muse.

-Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entré ici ? couina l'homme.

-Vous n'avez donc pas entendu ce que je vous avais dit ? Je suis Vincent Valentine, Slevin, et je tiens mes promesses.

-Je n'ai pas tué Yuffie, glapit Slevin en sentant la tension monter.

-Vous avez tué Jini, sa doublure, et vous la traquez depuis plus d'un mois après lui avoir fait vivre un enfer à Wutaï. Vous méritez la mort.

-Écoutez, nous pouvons négocier...

Vincent serra ses doigts sur son arme.

-Je ne négocie jamais, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de la vie de Yuffie Kisaragi.

-Je l'ai retrouvée ! tenta Slevin. Elle est près de la mer, elle a pris un pass pour l'une des îles inexplorées ! Mes hommes vont l'intercepter d'ici peu de temps !

Vincent ne montra pas son hésitation. Mais il voyait que Slevin était un lâche qui tenait à la vie, il ne mentait pas.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous en prendre à Yuffie, déclara-t-il.

Des coups de feu résonnèrent dans tout l'entrepôt, ils furent deux. Un pour Cid Highwind, l'autre pour Yuffie Kisaragi.

L'alarme fut déclenchée, mais lorsque les hommes de mains de Slevin entrèrent dans le local, son bureau était en feu, et leur chef gisait sans vie à côté. L'assassin était déjà loin.

* * *

_-Allez Vinnie, je sais que tu adores les contes de fée, avoue ! rit Yuffie._

_-Non je n'aime pas les contes de fée, marmonna Vincent sans la regarder._

_Yuffie se redressa sur le grand lit pour le fixer. Il était assis contre la tête de lit, toujours impassible, mais à cet instant, elle le savait, il était légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à lui et s'assit en tailleur._

_-Alors pourquoi quand je fais un cauchemar tu m'en racontes ?_

_-Parce que c'est tellement soporifique que tu te rendors._

_-Tu ne les connaîtrais pas par cœur si tu les trouvais si nuls, insista-t-elle non sans malice._

_-Je ne connais que les débuts, les trois premières pages suffisent à t'endormir._

_Le visage de Yuffie s'illumina et il comprit qu'il avait trop parlé._

_-Mais c'est encore plus intéressant, triompha-t-elle. Tu apprends des contes de fée par cœur pour moi ?_

_Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et Yuffie s'allongea à côté de lui, glissant ses mains sous sa tête. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, il la sentait songeuse._

_-Et si je te le demandais, tu m'en fabriquerais un de conte de fée ? murmura-t-elle._

_-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire._

_-Eh bien, si un jour des méchants pirates m'enlèvent tu viendras me sauver ?_

_-Je suppose que oui, avoua-t-il. Mais je les massacrerai après, alors ça n'aurait rien d'un conte de fée._

_-Moi ça me va, sourit-elle doucement. Tant que tu m'embrasses à la fin, toutes les péripéties me vont, ajouta-t-elle._

_Il leva les yeux au plafond alors qu'elle roulait pour poser sa tête sur son ventre. Il la laissa faire, il s'était habitué à son contact. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il la laissait faire, et il se trahissait souvent désormais. Mais il restait conscient de qui il était, et surtout, d'à quel point elle méritait mieux. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir la rendre heureuse, elle si douce et enfantine, si belle et si pleine de vie. Il aimait qu'elle soit encore là, mais il détestait qu'elle ne soit pas partie. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et il n'avait plus le courage de vouloir la chasser._

_-Hey coéquipier Vinnie ? l'appela-t-elle doucement._

_-Hmm ?_

_-A quand notre prochaine mission ensemble ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, Reeve n'a pas encore appelé._

_-Tu veilles sur mon sommeil hein ?_

_-Comme toujours, confessa-t-il._

_Yuffie sourit et ferma les yeux, se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, soupirant silencieusement._

_-Tu sais Vinnie, si tu me laissais faire, notre histoire ça serait un beau conte de fée._

_Il ne répondit pas, il ne répondait jamais à ses déclarations... Parce qu'il ne savait plus lui dire non, et parce qu'au fond, il sentait qu'il se voilait la face._

* * *

Ah ! plus qu'un chapitre =)

Demain c'est la rentrée (VDM) donc je posterai le dernier chapitre effectivement dans deux jours mais je ne sais pas exactement quand je reviendrai poster de nouvelles choses.

Merci à Lys9191, lunastrelle, 666bulle, Ysa666, ShaKaan et Redfoxline, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre, j'en suis désolée, mais vos reviews me vont droit au coeur, merci mille fois =)


	9. Ne meurs jamais

Rating: T parce que le sujet est morbide, et parce que Cid ne sait pas être poli.

Résumé: Un voyage pour enquêter sur la mort d'un être cher peut cacher d'autres motivations. La mort n'est jamais facile à accepter... Et si finalement ce qu'ils avaient cherché tout ce temps c'était une chance de lui dire toutes ces choses passées sous silence ?

Rappel: L'usage de l'italique indique un flash back.

* * *

Chapitre huit:_ Ne meurs jamais_

Vincent avait prévenu Reeve par radio, lui annonçant qu'il savait où était Yuffie. Il se doutait que Reeve préviendrait de suite Cid, le Shera serait sur place dans la journée, avec Avalanche au complet à son bord.

Il n'avait pas perdu une minute, et avait voyagé de nuit ainsi que toute la matinée. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis quatre jours désormais, mais la fatigue n'existait plus. Seul comptait son objectif: retrouver Yuffie. Il allait la sauver, et il aurait le temps, à nouveau ce temps si important, pour la laisser faire. Pour lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas dites.

Il aperçut la mer, et vit le bateau au large. Il pria pour n'être pas arrivé trop tard. Il jeta son skate volant et descendit sur les plates formes que formaient les rochers jusqu'aux berges. Il avait à peine atteint le sol qu'il aperçut des silhouettes sur la plage. Trois hommes s'acharnaient à immobiliser une silhouette plus petite, plus fine... Yuffie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser son cœur cogner, encore moins le temps de s'émouvoir. Yuffie était là en bas, et il la voyait en vie. Mais s'il n'intervenait pas, le conte de fée n'allait pas finir aussi bien qu'il le lui avait promis.

Il sauta de pierres en pierres, se doutant que le sable le ralentirait, puis lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur des trois hommes qui tentaient de ligoter Yuffie, il sauta au bas du rocher. Il sortit son arme et la pointa sur la tempe de l'un des hommes. Les trois s'immobilisèrent.

Il vit le visage de Yuffie s'illuminer en le voyant, et elle forma muettement son prénom sur ses lèvres. L'espoir et la joie emplissait son visage fatigué et sali par la lutte. Il lui sembla presque voir un fantôme.

-Slevin est mort, se reprit-il. Vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous en prendre à elle.

Les trois hommes lâchèrent les cordes simultanément et Vincent ramassa leurs armes pour les jeter dans la mer derrière Yuffie. Les sacs et ressacs emportèrent les armes au large, les engloutissant.

Vincent baissa son arme.

-Disparaissez, ordonna-t-il. Si je vous retrouve un jour, vous êtes des hommes morts.

Les trois hommes partirent en courant sans demander leur reste et Yuffie échappa un léger rire amusé. Elle se tourna vers Vincent et tendit vers lui ses mains ligotées.

-Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, dit-elle.

Il acquiesça et sortit un couteau pour découper les liens. A l'instant même où les cordes entrèrent en contact avec le sol, Yuffie lui sauta au cou. Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre et ils s'écroulèrent dans le sable. Yuffie refusa de le lâcher pendant une bonne minute, et lorsqu'elle desserra un peu son étreinte, ce fut lui qui referma ses bras sur elle. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou, respirant l'odeur familière qui lui avait manqué plus qu'il n'était décent.

Il entendit son rire, et ferma les yeux, la douleur et la peur étaient encore là.

-J'ai cru t'avoir perdue, chuchota-t-il.

-L'espace d'un instant, ça a été le cas, répondit-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui pour l'observer. Mais je vais m'arranger pour que ça n'arrive plus. Après tout, t'es mon coéquipier.

Il hocha la tête et sourit légèrement. Elle se redressa et l'entraîna avec elle.

-Le Shera est en route, nous devrions aller nous mettre en vue là-haut, dit-il en attrapant sa main pour l'emmener avec lui.

-Ils m'en veulent ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix ennuyée.

-Non, la rassura-t-il. Ils vont être soulagés de te revoir.

-Comment vous m'avez retrouvée ?

-Je t'expliquerai ça quand on sera là-haut Yuffie, si Cid ne nous repère pas, ils vont paniquer.

Elle accepta de le suivre et ils escaladèrent les rochers.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite des rochers pour rejoindre la grande prairie qui s'étendait face à eux. Vincent crut y voir celle où Yuffie lui était apparue et il songea que les étranges visions de son subconscient leur avaient sauvé la vie à tous les deux.

Elle s'étendit dans l'herbe, et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je me sens libre, sourit-elle. Et vivante aussi.

Il lui adressa un regard amusé et ramena une jambe contre lui tout en prenant appui sur sa main métallique derrière lui.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis elle voulut savoir. Alors Vincent se lança dans le plus long récit qu'il ait jamais fait. Il lui raconta les doutes de Reeve, et son ébauche d'enquête, il lui raconta la douleur de Cid, et son désir de découvrir la vérité avec eux. Il expliqua la stupidité de Godo et la sincérité finale de Nanaki, mais il passa vite sur le meurtre de Slevin.

-J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez fait tout ça pour moi, souffla-t-elle.

-Ça en valait la peine, répondit-il. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, tu ne serais pas là avec moi.

-Et tu serais dans ton manoir à Nibelheim en train de te morfondre en te disant que tu as laissé passer la fille la plus sexy que tu ais connu, le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par un regard blasé et elle rit. Il s'allongea à son tour et se tourna vers elle. Et comme à son habitude, Yuffie vint se blottir contre lui. Vincent sourit, enfin apaisé, et l'enlaça.

Les prémisses du sommeil rendirent ses paupières lourdes, mais avant de céder enfin à son corps, il sentit les lèvres de Yuffie sur son front. Elle le remercia dans un murmure, puis le laissa dormir en lui promettant de ne plus partir.

Et cette fois c'était elle qui veillait sur lui.

* * *

Vincent ne dormit qu'une heure, le Shera les localisa et atterrit non loin d'eux. Le bruit le réveilla et il constata avec soulagement que Yuffie était toujours blottie contre lui. Il se laissa retomber en arrière et poussa un long soupir en tentant de se réveiller. Yuffie embrassa sa joue puis se mit sur pied. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il n'en avait pas besoin, mais il la prit quand même. Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, puis elle se détourna vers les silhouettes qui venaient vers eux.

Marlène et Denzel furent les premiers à arriver en courant. Yuffie leur ouvrit les bras pour les réceptionner dans une immense étreinte.

-On croyait qu'on te reverrait plus, lui avoua Denzel alors que Marlène pleurait sur son autre épaule.

Yuffie ne répondit pas mais resserra ses bras autour d'eux, embrassant leurs tempes l'une après l'autre. Ils la relâchèrent alors que Tifa se jetait sur son amie pour l'étouffer d'une longue étreinte.

-Ne refais jamais ça Yuffie, ordonna-t-elle, jamais. La douleur... Ne recommence pas.

-Promis, répondit Yuffie en souriant.

Tifa la relâcha et s'essuya les yeux.

-C'est bon de te revoir, sourit-elle. Tu nous as affreusement manqués.

-Je sais, je suis Yuffie Kisaragi et tout le monde m'aime, plaisanta-t-elle.

-D'jà à s'vanter la merdeuse ? intervint Barret.

Yuffie lui adressa un sourire victorieux et le laissa l'ébouriffer, c'était de bonne guerre.

-Yuffie ? l'appela une voix plus timide derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et adressa un sourire à Cloud qui s'était approché.

-Je suis content de te revoir, lui sourit-il, hésitant.

Yuffie, elle, n'hésita pas et l'enlaça doucement. Il rit légèrement et l'enlaça à son tour.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Spiky, le taquina-t-elle.

Elle le relâcha et reçut instantanément l'étreinte de Shera.

-Cid a été invivable, s'exaspéra-t-elle. J'en suis d'autant plus ravie de te revoir parmi nous, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Yuffie rit, puis leva les yeux vers Reeve et Cid qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux, puis Cid fit signe à Reeve d'avancer le premier. L'ex-Turk s'exécuta timidement, comme s'il n'osait pas s'approcher de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Il avait tant souffert de perdre sa meilleure amie, même si elle était bien plus jeune que lui, il avait une immense affection pour elle.

Yuffie ne le laissa pas bégayer, elle se jeta à son cou et il dut la réceptionner pour qu'elle ne les fasse pas tomber. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'elle embrassa longuement sa joue.

-T'es le meilleur, lui assura-t-elle.

-Non c'est toi, répondit-il à mi-voix, mais ne t'en vante pas, les autres seraient jaloux.

Yuffie rit encore, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle qui s'était sentie si seule, elle découvrait qu'une famille l'avait toujours attendue. Reeve la reposa au sol et elle s'approcha de Cid avec une moue légèrement honteuse.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu peux l'être, sale môme, marmonna-t-il.

-Vincent m'a dit ce que tu avais traversé, hésita-t-elle.

-Tu me refais ça je te bourre le cul d'un des détecteurs de Reeve pour qu'on puisse te retrouver aux quatre coins du globe, menaça-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-J'espère au moins que t'es content de me revoir, sinon je peux aussi repartir tu sais ?

Il décroisa les bras et l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

-Je t'aime gamine, alors tu me refais jamais ça. C'est quand on réalise que les gens sont partis qu'on comprend qu'on avait des choses à leur dire. Et moi je ne t'ai jamais dit que t'étais comme ma fille. Et j'voulais encore avoir du temps pour te le dire, j'voulais encore sécher tes larmes et te faire rire, j'voulais pouvoir te le dire quand tu serais prête à remonter la grande allée, j'voulais pouvoir casser la gueule à Vincent parce qu'il va t'épouser... J'voulais encore du temps.

Yuffie colla sa tête contre son torse pour cacher les larmes qu'elle avait si bien gardée jusque là. Elle pleura longuement contre lui, sans plus aucune honte. Et lorsque Cid embrassa sa tempe, elle répondit qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait, comme la plus imparfaite des filles pouvait aimer un père.

Ils finirent par se séparer après que Cid fut sûr d'avoir essuyé les quelques larmes qui s'étaient mêlées à celles de Yuffie.

Les autres entourèrent alors Yuffie, et elle ne sut plus où donner de la tête, elle eut juste le temps de remercier Nanaki que déjà on lui parlait d'autre chose.

Lorsque l'après-midi commença à tirer à sa fin, elle vit Vincent se lever de la place qu'il avait choisie derrière les autres pour se diriger vers le Shera. Reeve lui avait glissé qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis quatre jours pour elle. Alors elle se leva, promit à ses amis qu'elle les aimait mais qu'elle avait maintenant besoin de repos, et elle partit en courant à la suite de Vincent.

Le Shera décollerait pendant la nuit, le temps que le moteur se repose du haut régime que Cid lui avait fait tenir.

Yuffie rattrapa Vincent dans le couloir des cabines et l'interpella. Il s'arrêta pour l'attendre et l'accueillit avec surprise dans ses bras.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? supplia-t-elle. Ça sera comme avant, ajouta-t-elle.

-Es-tu sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Elle lui sourit, il avait très bien compris qu'elle sous-entendait de reprendre leur étrange relation, celle-là même qui avait fait fuir Yuffie des mois plus tôt.

-Je le veux, parce qu'on ne guérit pas de t'aimer comme je le fais, et parce que je peux t'attendre le temps qu'il te faudra.

Il lui sourit et embrassa son front. Il la fit entrer avant lui dans la cabine où ils se couchèrent en vis-à-vis. Il l'observa un instant, comme il le faisait avant. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se détruise comme elle l'avait fait, et il ne voulait plus la voir partir. Alors il tendit sa main vers elle et caressa sa joue, avant de se redresser pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yuffie sourit contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le forcer à entrer en contact avec elle.

Il se recoucha et l'accepta volontiers contre lui.

-Vinnie ?

Il sourit, certaines habitudes ne se perdent jamais.

-Oui Yuffie ?

-C'est un beau conte de fée, sourit-elle. Tu auras le droit de me le raconter quand je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

Il hocha la tête puis la laissa fermer les yeux, l'imitant. Il se souvint à temps qu'il avait appris par cœur la fin de ce conte de fée-là, pour la lui offrir et la faire sourire.

-Yuffie..? souffla-t-il.

-Oui Vinnie ?

-Ne pars plus.

-Pourquoi ? sourit-elle les yeux fermés.

Il rouvrit les yeux le temps de se pencher à son oreille pour faire la plus longue phrase qu'elle lui connaisse. Elle pensa à Reeve, se jura de le remercier, puis embrassa Vincent à l'instant même où il eut enfin tout avoué.

Ils s'endormirent peu après, tous deux éreintés mais soulagés d'avoir enfin pu avouer toutes ces choses qu'on n'ose jamais dire, tous ces riens qui changent une vie...

Toutes ces choses qu'on n'ose dire aux vivants mais qu'on rêve d'avouer aux morts.

**Fin.**

Et woilàààà =) j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais la rentrée a été affreuse (38h de cours par semaine et déjà une version latine à rendre, vive la prépa lettres classiques -') et j'ai décrété que je rentrais chez mes parents pour ce week-end, donc problème de connexion... Enfin bon, 3615mylife fini, chapitre final posté, à bientôt pour quelques OS et qui sait ? Peut-être une nouvelle fiction =)

Réponse à mes chères reviews du chapitre précédent:

AnastasiaPotter: je ne t'en veux pas voyons, mais je suis tout de même ravie que tu me fasses savoir que cette histoire te plaît =) merci !

666bulle: merci encore pour toutes les reviews et la fameuse pub :) oh, et j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée =)

Lys9191: ouhlala merci pour toutes tes reviews et merci également pour tes deux messages, ton enthousiasme m'a émue, ton haut a failli être vengé des mauvais traitements que je lui ai fait indirectement subir lol ! Moi-même je n'ai pas eu une rentrée de rêve, loin de là alors je compatis ! :) (La solution ? regarder Castle le lundi soir :D)

ShaKaan: désolée que ça soit le dernier chapitre, je ne voyais plus trop quelles péripéties pouvaient entrer en compte. Et puis toute chose a une fin =) Merci pour les compliments ^^' Et merci de reviewer :)

See you soon folks =)


End file.
